Moving On
by VanyD
Summary: Everyone runs into obstacles in their lives, and even though it seems hard, and at times it may hurt, you've got to keep moving on. Kaoru tries to take these words to heart, but it's REALLY hard when the world seems to be against you.
1. Gym Brawl

Hey there readers! Welcome to Vanyd's wonderful world of RK (which she does not own), hehe. Right now I'm going through and re-editing a bit, so everything is currently getting a face lift as I continue the fic. I'm not doing anything extreme, so most of it will stay the same. Anyway, please excuse the random fanfic construction. .

Gym Brawl

"Why me?" Kaoru cried as the two drove towards the gym.

"Because we need to go man shopping!" Megumi prompted, "It'll make you feel better, promise!"

"But the gym? We're going to pick up guys at the gym? Megumi, for a doctor, you are not smart!" Kaoru whined, looking out the window, frowning at the outside world whizzing by.

"Kaoru! We're not going after the guys going to the gym. We're going after the trainers. All the trainers are bound to be muscular, cute, and amazing. We'll find a trainer/boyfriend for you. It's a good plan."

"Good plan, my butt." Kaoru mumbled, "You're only doing this cause you need to tighten that sagging ass of yours."

"I have the largest need to push you out of my car, and into the on coming traffic, but you're lucky mom would kill me if I did." Megumi shot back with a menacing smile on her face.

"You're just jealous because I'm still young and none of my body parts have begun to sag yet." Kaoru smiled. She usually didn't provoke Megumi, but she wasn't in the best of moods. If only Yahiko were around, then she'd have someone to take out her frustration on. She had just been dumped by her fiancé a couple weeks ago, andall of a suddenher sister dragging her to some _gym_? Her sister deserved to be irritated...

"She's just blowing off steam. she's in emotional pain..." Megumi mumbled to herself, resisting the urge to throttle her younger sister. Kaoru giggled and looked out the window with a smile.

"Kenshin, do we really have to do this? We've been at it for the past two hours!" Sano pleaded. Kenshin had him at the gym forever, and he was ready to go home. He was hungry, tired, in need of a shower, and feeling down right grumpy.

"Sano, if you wish to win the next match you must work harder then ever, that you must. This man is not someone to be trifled with." Kenshin said calmly.

"But no one seems happy about me hoggin the punching bag. Other people would like to use it too ya know!" Sano said, while the other people in the gym, who had been listening to the argument, nodded in agreement.

"Only half an hour more Sano; then we can leave."

"Finally!" Sano said, resuming to punch the heavy bag hanging from the ceiling.

"Megumi, do we really have to do this? I'm already sore from all the training I did at the dojo yesterday," Kaoru whined while Megumi pulled her into the gym.

"You were perfectly content up until we parked, and now all of a sudden you're back to hating this idea." Megumi said angrily, as she towed Kaoru behind her.

"That's cause I fell asleep in the car!" Kaoru said, turning towards the door. Unfortunately, she was unsuccessful due to Megumi's hands wrapped around her wrist. "You're claws are digging into me." Kaoru glared.

"Good!" Megumi said smiling, pulling Kaoru to the front desk of the gym. "We'd like to sign up to be part of your gym." Megumi smiled at the woman behind the counter.

"Please fill this out and return it to me when you're done. There's a small initial fee of 10 dollars and then a monthly fee of 40 dollars." the woman smiled, pushing the forms to Megumi.

"Thank you." Megumi said, accepting the papers. She walked to the other side of the lobby and sat in a chair. Kaoru plopped down into the chair next to her.

"10 dollars initially AND 40 dollars a month? That's robbery!"

"Oh relax, Kaoru. It's not that much. You're just cheap."

"Am not! I'm frugal." Kaoru sniffed turning her head to the side.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to provoke you. You've just been irritating. Please don't cry." Megumi said concerned.

"WHAT!" Kaoru turned back, infuriated and off guard, "Why would I be crying?"

"I heard you sniff, don't try to deny it." Megumi said shaking a finger at Kaoru.

Most of the people in the gym were now staring at the source of the yelling and watching in amusement.

"I sniffed for dramatic purposes; I was not going to cry! Jesus, could you stop treating me like I'm going to break?"

"Fine Kaoru, I'm sorry! Now will you please stop making a scene!" Megumi hissed. Her sister could be such a brat sometimes.

"NO!" Kaoru countered defiantly.

"Well, excuse me for being concerned about your well being!" Megumi said sarcastically.

"I was angry at you for calling me cheap, and all of a sudden you were treating me like I was going to sob myself to death! Now does that make sense to you!"

"Look, I never thought you would sob yourself to death! Cry a little, yeah, but not sob! Plus, you ARE cheap!" Megumi said smugly. With a frustrated cry Kaoru launched herself at her sister.

"What was that?" Sano asked looking around. He could have sworn he heard someone yell.

"I don't know..." Kenshin said, straining his ears to hear what the commotion was about. After a couple of seconds there was more yelling. Curious and concerned, the two males rushed off to find out what was happening. After fighting through a crowd they saw two girls tumbling on the floor cursing, yelling, and slashing at each other with their nails.

"Why won't anyone stop them?" Kenshin yelled, moving forward to help separate the two girls, Sano right behind him, ready to help too. In the process of pulling the two girls apart, they had managed to get a couple of scratches here and there, but nothing too bad.

"I am not cheap!" The girl Kenshin was holding onto yelled.

"Yes you are! And you can bet my ass is a lot more firm then yours!" the girl Sano was restraining shot back.

"Are you calling me fat?" Kenshin's girl asked. The girl Sano had nodded while grinning evilly.

"TAKANI MEGUMI, YOU ARE SO DEAD! If only I had my bokken!" The girl struggled more violently against Kenshin.

"Please, calm down, Miss." He whispered to her, and she stopped moving abruptly, like she had just noticed that someone was holding her back. She glanced around the room, and noticed that the whole gym was watching.

"Oh... Oh my God." Kaoru stuttered, looking over at Megumi who looked like she wanted to melt into the ground. The two men that were holding them back let go, but stayed close to them, believing that her and Megumi might all of a sudden start to fight again. Megumi walked towards Kaoru slowly, and the man behind her followed, just incase...

"Kaoru, maybe we should leave." Megumi said quietly, "I should not have brought you here against your will."

"You were only trying to help. I shouldn't have blown up at you." Kaoru said smiling slightly at her sister. Kaoru then turned towards the crowd and said, "Show's over. Go lose some weight or something!"

The crowd, realizing that the display was over, went back to the main part of the gym, leaving Kaoru, Megumi, and the two guys standing in the lobby. Kaoru was about to thank the men when the receptionist angrily stalked over to them. With a scowl and an unfriendly glare, the receptionist growled, "Please leave."

"It's just a gym for Christ's sake!" The spiky haired guy replied, irritated at the angry receptionist, who had ignored him, and walked away.

Kenshin stared at the back of the woman in front of him. She had long black hair that hung all the way down her back, and she had the smell of jasmine radiating off of her, a tantalizing smell that made him want to nuzzle his face into her hair. He hadn't even seen her face yet and he was already in a trance. _'Who is this woman?_' He thought.

"Thank you." He was snapped out of his thoughts when the girl standing in front of him whispered, her back still facing him. "I'm sorry if we've caused you any injury." She said finally turning to him. She smiled a bit and her face seemed to flush. Kenshin stared at her face, her delicate features, milky white skin and deep blue eyes. Beautiful.

"You're welcome." He said, a bit shocked by how sudden his feelings were. He wanted to kiss her right there on the spot, despite the fact that he had just met her.

"We're so sorry for being a burden. If you would please allow us to treat you to lunch or something." the other woman said, bowing slightly to Kenshin and Sano.

"That would be great!" Sano exclaimed. He was never one to turn down free food, especially free food from a pretty woman. Kenshin nodded in agreement and said, "It would be our pleasure." He extended his hand out to the girl and said "I'm Kenshin. And my companion is Sanosuke."

"Pleased to meet you. I'm Kaoru, and this is Megumi, my sister." Kaoru said accepting his hand.


	2. Lunch

Wow, I never planned to continue this. I wanted to, but I didn't because my second chap didn't have the same energy as the first, and I had to delete all of it, and start again. That's when I said, "screw this" and threw in the towel. A couple days ago my friend from school review for this fic, and I figured I'd update again since he's waiting for an update. So he should feel damn loved. I can't remember where I was going with this story, so I'm really very shaky on this, plus I'm struggling to finish two other fic's at the moment. So when I do update this again, wow, it might be a while. I think I definitely will continue tho, so, have fun, and read.  
  
Disclaimer: I own NOTHING, how sad is that?  
  
"KAORU! WAKE UP!" Megumi whacked Kaoru on the head.  
  
"OWOWOWOWOW!!!" She complained.  
  
"We're at the restaurant!"  
  
"Wha?" Kaoru asked in a sleepy haze.  
  
"You see that car parked on the other side of the parking lot, that car belongs to the nice people who broke up our embarrassing fight, and now we are treating them to lunch." Megumi said, grabbing her face, and twisting it to look out the back window of the car.  
  
"I'm tired, not stupid." Kaoru whined, swatted her hands away.  
  
"Are you sure about that?" Megumi hopped out of the car before Kaoru could insult her back.  
  
~~~~~  
  
As the four sat in the Akabeko, Kenshin began to feel a little uncomfortable. Sano was continuously flirting with Megumi, who was trying to ignore him, and Kaoru kept winking at Megumi for no reason. Then Megumi would glare at Kaoru, making her laugh. Sano's flirting was just embarrassing, and Kenshin couldn't for the life of him figure out why Kaoru was winking at Megumi.  
  
"So Ken-san, what do you do for a living?" Megumi leaned towards Kenshin, smiling brightly.  
  
"I'm Sano's trainer. He's a martial artist, that he is, and he competes in tournaments."  
  
"Oh so you must work out a lot." She smiled, batting her eyes at him. Kenshin stared at her curiously, trying to figure out what was wrong with her eyes. He was so clueless at times like these.  
  
"Oro?"  
  
"Hey Busu, finally got another man?" A kid ran up to the table.  
  
"Yahiko!" Kaoru yelled.  
  
"What? So both of these guys are Megumi's? Hah, that's so pathetic, Ugly. I'm sure some stupid bum will date ya." In a second or two the boy was sprawled on the floor, with Kaoru towering above him, yelling all sorts of things. Kenshin and Sano sweat dropped as everyone turned to look at their table.  
  
"Kaoru, you shouldn't step on Yahiko-chan." A small girl said in a soft voice while Kaoru grinded her heel into the boys back. By the apron Kenshin guessed she probably worked at the restaurant.  
  
"Don't.call.me.chan." The poor kid ground out as Kaoru continued to stomp on him.  
  
"Ok, Yahiko-chan." Tsubame cooed, smiling.  
  
"You two are so embarrassing." Megumi shook her head sadly, referring to her sister and the kid.  
  
"How bout me and you leave, Fox, and find a new restaurant?" Sano asked. Kaoru tried not to laugh as Megumi's eye began a slight twitch. Obviously Sano did not know how to win a woman's heart.  
  
After Kaoru left Yahiko alone, she explained to Sano and Kenshin that he was Tae's 16 year old brother, and he worked at the restaurant. She also explained that Tsubame was dating Yahiko. Soon Tsubame came back, and they ordered the food. Sano must have ordered everything on the menu! Kaoru could just feel her account balance slink down to 0. She didn't have the money for this. Megumi would have to pay. She hated making Megumi pay. She felt so dependent. There was nothing she could do about it though. She sighed sadly, but when she saw Kenshin looking at her intently, she quickly plastered on a fake smile.  
  
"BATHROOM BREAK!" Kaoru randomly yelled, pulling Megumi to the bathroom. Kaoru was so nervous. Even after she smiled Kenshin wouldn't look away. His eyes were probing hers for answers or something. It felt so icky.  
  
"What?" Sano asked as Kenshin gave him a mild glare.  
  
"Your flirtation is embarrassing, that it is." Kenshin stated.  
  
"What are you talking about? I think she likes me." Sano smiled proudly.  
  
"I don't think so Sano."  
  
"What are you trying to say? That I annoy her?"  
  
"Well."  
  
"Well what?!?!?!?!" Sano growled. He leaned over Kenshin's small frame, towering over him.  
  
"I think you'll be great together." Kenshin laughed nervously as the bigger man scowled down at him. Sano can have his scary moments.  
  
"I think Sano likes you!!!!" Kaoru teased Megumi.  
  
"That rooster head?" Megumi said disdainfully.  
  
"Megumi and Sano sittin in a tree.." Kaoru shut up as soon as Megumi shot her the darkest glare possible.  
  
"Oh, and if you wink at me one more time, I will hurt you!" Megumi warned.  
  
"Fine, fine. I saw you all over Kenshin anyway. He seemed really confused." Kaoru giggled, "He's cute, odd, but cute."  
  
"He's sexy."  
  
"MEGUMI!"  
  
"What? He is."  
  
"He's not your type?"  
  
"Why do you say that? Are you going after him?"  
  
"What?" Kaoru asked startled. She had never thought to go after him. She had just gotten out of a long relationship. Should she be dating so soon?  
  
"Since you're slow, I'll say this again. ARE-YOU-GOING-AFTER-HIM?"  
  
"N.no."  
  
"Good!" Megumi reapplied her make up, smiling at herself as she admired her beauty in the mirror.  
  
"You are so vain." Kaoru laughed.  
  
"I am not!"  
  
"Yes you are. When I told you your ass sagged you got pissed at me. Some people just don't know how to take a joke." Kaoru marched out of the bathroom before the paper towel Megumi threw could make contact with her head.  
  
Kaoru and Megumi sat down once again, and watched with amusement, as Kenshin nervously stared at the wall, while Sano glared at the short red head.  
  
"Did we miss something?" Kaoru suppressed a laugh.  
  
"Nothing." Kenshin smiled. Sano muttered something, and turned his attention to Megumi, whom he started to flirt with shamelessly, yet again.  
  
After a VERY entertaining lunch the small group was standing outside the restaurant, full of food, and happy, well that is if you didn't count Megumi who wasn't happy, but rather, she was more than happy as she clung to Kenshin's arm. Sano didn't seem to care, even though one would think he would.  
  
"Thank you for lunch. It was. interesting, that it was." Kenshin smiled.  
  
"I'm glad you enjoyed it." Megumi purred.  
  
"Yeah. Thanks Fox. Maybe we should do this again, just me and you." Sano said happily. Kaoru sweat dropped. Was he was trying to flirt with Megumi while she was blatantly flirting with Kenshin..  
  
"Suuuuure." Megumi snorted, pushing herself even more into Kenshin's body.  
  
"Here's our number." Sano handed her a piece of paper with his name and number on it. Kaoru didn't remember seeing him write it, and wondered if he went around carrying papers with his name and number on it, just in case.  
  
"Our number?" Megumi questioned.  
  
"Me and Kenshin share an apartment." Sano grinned. Megumi quickly snatched the paper, but had to let go of Kenshin to do so. He took this moment as his chance to escape. He quickly waved, and pulled Sano down the street. Once out of hearing rang Kaoru burst out in laughter.  
  
"What?" Megumi asked, tucking the number safely into her purse.  
  
"We've only known Kenshin for a day, and already you were molesting him."  
  
"I was not!" Megumi protested.  
  
"You were all over him. Leaning forward, smiling sweetly, holding onto his arm like the world was ending, and he was the only thing that could save you."  
  
"You exaggerate so much." Megumi muttered, looking at her manicured nails, inspecting them for chips and what not.  
  
"Oh Kenshin. I love you. Let's have children. Muah muah muah. You are so sexy." Kaoru grabbed onto Megumi's arm, imitating how Megumi was behaving only a second ago. Megumi pushed Kaoru off.  
  
"You embarrass me."  
  
"No, I LOVE you!" Kaoru followed Megumi to the car.  
  
"I WILL leave you here." Megumi challenged.  
  
"Wasn't this whole thing about finding me a guy, and not you? Not that I'm complaining."  
  
"It's not my fault that you were too slow to get to Ken-san."  
  
"You did not just give him a pet name!"  
  
"I think you and Sano would go well together." Megumi smiled, changing the topic. "I think I should call him and set up a date between you two." Megumi smiled slyly, as she slid into the drivers seat.  
  
"You wouldn't dare!" Kaoru looked at her with a scowl.  
  
"OHOHOHO!!!" Megumi laughed, sprouting fox ears.  
  
"MEGUMI!" Kaoru yelled, as Megumi sped away in the car without her in it.  
  
Megumi rounded the corner, and returned to pick up a pissed off Kaoru.  
  
"What? I only left for 2 minutes!" Megumi said, before Kaoru launched herself at her sister for the 2nd time that day.  
  
Sisters. can't live with 'em, can't kill 'em, so what are they here for? 


	3. Supermarket

Yay to another funny chapter. I love this story!!!!!!!! I hope someone out there loves it too. Sorry for the random updates. I'll try to keep them more regular once I figure out what the hell I wanna do with this story. Hehe, I'll talk to yal later, go read and review! Bye!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own shiite.  
  
"Hi Ken-san! It's me, Megumi. I just called to say hello. Maybe we can do something later, ne? I'll see you around. Bye!"  
  
This was the only message on the answering machine when Sano and Kenshin got home from their morning jog.  
  
"Should I call her back? Would that seem too desperate? Nah, I'll call!" Sano walked around the small apartment in search of the cordless phone.  
  
"Sano, number one, Megumi called me not you; two, she didn't leave her number. And three, there is no way you could seem more desperate than you did yesterday."  
  
"Ouch, the hell's wrong with you? You're grumpy today."  
  
"Nothing's wrong." Kenshin shrugged.  
  
"WHERE THE HELL IS THE PHONE!" Sano yelled digging under the cushions of the couch.  
  
"But you don't know her number, anyway." Kenshin calmly explained again.  
  
"Still, if she calls, and we can't find the phone, then what?" Sano continued to rampage through the living room. Kenshin sighed deeply, and rubbed his temples. "Have you tried the cradle?"  
  
"Cradle?" Sano stopped to give his smaller friend a quizzical look.  
  
"The phone cradle."  
  
"We have a phone cradle?"  
  
"Over there." Kenshin exasperatedly pointed at the side table next to the couch where the phone sat neatly in a white phone cradle. Sano stared at it as if he'd never seen it before.  
  
"oh..."  
  
"I'm going out to the supermarket. I'll be back in an hour and a half or so." Kenshin always took his time at the supermarket. He never liked to rush what should be done with the utmost care. For example, when Sano went to the supermarket he bought anything and everything, but Kenshin made sure he got the best deal possible, without sacrificing taste, of course.  
  
"Bring back chips, chocolate pudding, fish, cocoa puffs, and a pack of frozen pizza's."  
  
"No."  
  
"Come on, I'm starving here!"  
  
"You need to stay in shape for your match, no junk food. Anyway, have this place cleaned up by the time I come back."  
  
"Fine, fine." Sano found himself the remote, and plopped on the couch. It was amazing how he can never find the phone, but he always knows exactly where the remote is. Kenshin shook his head knowing that his friend would not move from that very spot by the time he returned. From Sano, Kenshin wouldn't expect anything but a mess when he returned. Sano wasn't one to worry about dirt and messes. Kenshin on the other hand was what one would call a "neat freak." He didn't see a problem with the fact, but Sano believed Kenshin's constant cleaning was a sign of stress. Kenshin couldn't see how being sanitary meant he was stressed. Either way he doubted Sano cared much whether the room was clean or dirty.  
  
"Mou! I can't reach it!" Kaoru whined as she stretched for the cereal box. She had woken up this morning with a strong craving for cocoa puffs, and now she couldn't even reach them from the shelf. (A/N: This happened to my mom once. She's only 5 foot 1 so she's pretty short. It was pathetic, but it was funny as hell anyway)  
  
"Need help Miss?" A supermarket employee asked.  
  
Kaoru nodded her head lightly, extremely embarrassed by how stupid she looked trying to reach the taunting box of cereal. Thank goodness Megumi wasn't around. She would have been on Kaoru's case, joking and teasing relentlessly.  
  
The boy smiled at Kaoru, and proceeded to reach up and grab the cereal with ease. He handed the box to Kaoru, and gave her a big boyish grin. He ran his hand through his short dark hair, and eyed Kaoru through his black sunglasses. If Kaoru wasn't mistaken, the kid was around 17. He was cute, but far too young for her. Plus, she didn't think she could ever date again. Not after what had happened. Not after the way her heart had gotten broken into millions of pieces. Kaoru put the box in her cart, and got behind it to push it down the isle, but the boy was still standing there, as if he was waiting for her to do something. "Is there something you want?"  
  
"Oh, sorry, no. I was just thinking that you look familiar. Do you go to my high school?" Her cheeks flushed.  
  
'He thinks I'm in high school? Do I look that naïve and young?' Kaoru thought embarrassed. She felt so stupid and innocent.  
  
"No, no I don't." Kaoru said, vainly trying to stop the flood of red from spreading across her face.  
  
"Well, I'm sure I've seen you somewhere." The boy leaned against the shelf stretching out his tall frame.  
  
"Sorry, you have to wrong girl." Kaoru smiled weakly.  
  
"My name's Tetsuya" (A/N: CAMEO FROM FUSHIGI YUUGI!)  
  
"Oh, I'm Kaoru." Kaoru shifted nervously, as she realized that the boy was hitting on her.  
  
"Well Kaoru, if you're not doing anything later we should go see a movie, and maybe go to dinner too. We can do something else after that if you'd like? Perhaps you'd prefer to go skating, lots of girls like to skate, or maybe go to the beach..." Kaoru watched in confusion as Tetsuya carried on the full conversation by himself, and wondered for a second if he would notice if she were to walk away.  
  
"Can you even afford all of that?" Kaoru interjected after a solid 5 minutes of his tangent.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I don't want to sound rude or anything, but you're a clerk person at a supermarket. I'm sure the pay here isn't that good."  
  
"Oh, I don't work here." Tetsuya grinned. Kaoru face faulted.  
  
"But, but, but, you're wearing the apron that everyone who works here wears!"  
  
"Oh this thing?" Tetsuya gestured to the apron, "My father owns this chain of supermarkets, so I came here for free food. I like playing around with the cash registers and stuff when I'm here. It helps pass the time."  
  
"Um... sure." Kaoru said even though she was thinking about how weird he was.  
  
"I gotta go, but if you need anything, you can talk to me." Tetsuya smiled, and walked off down the aisle, idly running his hand through his hair once again.  
  
Megumi was so angry. Never before had she wanted to hurt someone so much. She stormed down the hall, her high heels clicking angrily on the white tiles of the hospital. The people in front of her moved out of the way, and watched as she stormed by. They all knew that Megumi was not one to be messed with when angry.  
  
Megumi stopped in front of her boss's office, and took a couple of deep breaths. She had to calm herself before she went inside, attempted to strangle the man, and got fired. She straightened herself, making sure everything was in place. She looked dignified and business-like in her white lab coat with her glass perched on her nose. She lightly knocked on the door, and forced herself not to scowl.  
  
"Come in!" A man's voice said from within. Megumi took one more deep breath before entering the room. "Mrs. Tanaki, it's nice to see you."  
  
"It's nice to see you too." She lied.  
  
"To what do I owe this honor?" He said smoothly.  
  
"A week ago you told me that I had been promoted to head of the ER starting next month, but I just heard a rumor that someone else may be taking the position instead. If I may ask, is this rumor true?"  
  
"I'm afraid it is. I'm sorry, but someone with more experience has come in to fill the position. He's world renown, and it would be a great loss to this hospital if I were to turn him away."  
  
"I understand, but I've been applying for that job for 3 years. Also I'm probably more than qualified since I've worked at this hospital for longer. I know the staff, I know the lay out of the buildings, I know where everything is, and how everything works."  
  
"If I may be frank, Doctor, even thought your resume is impressive, it stands very small in comparison to his."  
  
Megumi's fist clenched, and she fought the urge to tell the man he was a fat ugly pig who wouldn't know a real dedicated doctor if it bit him in the ass. She was sure that no matter who this doctor was that he wouldn't be anywhere near as good as her. "What is the doctor's name?" She asked quietly.  
  
"You don't need to know that until he comes. Please, I have a lot of work to do, would you mind?"  
  
Megumi did mind. She wanted the job. She was MADE for the job. She had the increasing need to slap her boss; despite knowing it was a bad move.  
  
She stood up, all the while glaring daggers into the man as he smiled at her pleasantly. She swiftly left the room, and made for the closest bathroom. She needed to wash her face with cool water because if she didn't calm down soon, she would either kill someone or cry. Neither seemed like a good idea.  
  
Jello or pudding? So many choices! If Kaoru were to pick the jello over the pudding she'd have to choose between strawberry, grape, pineapple, strawberry banana, and so on. But if she chose pudding she'd have to choose between chocolate, vanilla, a mix, or one of those other millions of flavors. She stood there contemplating her choice so intently that she didn't notice a certain red head standing beside her, staring at her, as she stood deep in thought.  
  
"Go for the chocolate pudding." She heard from beside her. Startled, Kaoru jumped, barely suppressing a scream. "Did I scare you?" Kenshin asked.  
  
"What do you think?!?!?!?!" Kaoru said dryly. "Don't do that again, ok?"  
  
"I'm sorry. that I am." He said, but smiled warmly as he did. Kaoru looked at his boyish smile, and decided she liked it a whole lot more than Tetsuya's.  
  
"So... you recommend the chocolate pudding?"  
  
"It's Sano's favorite. I told him I wouldn't get him any, but if I don't he'll just come here himself and pick up three packs of every junk food in the store."  
  
Kaoru giggled a bit, and picked up the chocolate pudding from off of the shelf.  
  
"So, Kaoru-dono, where's Megumi-san?"  
  
"She's working. We don't exactly spend a lot of time together. She's usually always busy."  
  
"What does she do for a living?"  
  
"She's a doctor. Impressive, right?"  
  
"Very." Kenshin said, but he didn't appear to be very impressed. He just stared at her, smiling this lazy, 'I like you' smile. Kaoru gave him a shaky smile, and fought off the blush that threatened to spread across her face.  
  
"I... I should be going."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I have to go."  
  
"Why do you have to go?" Kaoru looked so cute when she was nervous, and Kenshin couldn't help but notice.  
  
"I have things to do." Kaoru mentally smacked her forehead. Grrrrrrrrrreat answer.....  
  
"And those things would be?"  
  
"I have to teach."  
  
"You teach?" Kenshin asked pleasantly surprised.  
  
"Yeah, I have a dojo." Kaoru smiled widely in pride.  
  
"You must be very good."  
  
"Thank you." Kaoru smile widened, "I teach about the sword that protects. Our family has been teaching the positive aspects of the sword for centuries."  
  
"So the dojo has been passed down through your family tree?"  
  
"Yup! It's beautiful and old, but it's still in amazing shape. It's not exactly the most lucrative profession, teaching martial arts and swordsmanship, but I love it. To teach at the dojo is sort of like a tradition for our family, you know." Kenshin watched as Kaoru's eyes lit up as she talked about her dojo. He couldn't help but stare at how beautiful she looked. He wondered if her eyes would ever light up when she though about him. He smiled, and shook his head to rid himself of the thought.  
  
"Are you ok? Is something wrong? I'm sorry, I shouldn't bore you with crap about the dojo."  
  
"I'm fine, and it's not crap. I'd love to hear more. I'd love to see it, that I would."  
  
"Yeah, maybe you and Sano can come do some training, or something."  
  
"Sure."  
  
"I really do have to go."  
  
"I'll see you later then."  
  
"Ok." Kaoru smiled a bit; then turned and left. It wasn't until she reached home that she realized she had forgotten to take her shopping cart to the cash register and buy the food. Instead, like an idiot, she left everything in the isle with the pudding mixes.  
  
'God damn the world!' 


	4. Random Happiness

Don't worry about the difference in last names between Megumi and Kaoru. It'll all be   
  
explained in due time. Trust me! Also, my computer is being blah, so I can't exactly   
  
do spell check. I know it kinda REALLY sucks since I'm terrible at grammar and spelling.

Anyway, if you see an inexcusable mistake, just point it out to me, and I'll fix   
  
it. OK? OK!  
  
Disclaimer: Kenshin, can I own you? .......... WHADDAYA MEAN "NO"?????!!!!!!!

oooOooo

"Sensei, can I please speak with you?"  
  
It was 6:00 in the afternoon, and the class had just finished. All Kaoru wanted was to   
  
curl up and die. She was sore just about everywhere! She had been practicing her martial   
  
arts much harder recently. The extra work was supposed to help her rid herself of the   
  
taunting thoughts of a certain boxing coach. She'd trained so much that just teaching a   
  
simple hour and a half class was way too tiring. Kaoru dabbed at her sweat covered face   
  
with a towel, and tried to supress an exasperated sigh as one of her students pulled her   
  
off into a corner, insisting that they needed to talk.  
  
"What is it?" Kaoru did her best to seem like she cared at the moment.  
  
"Well... uh.... see...."  
  
Kaoru took a deep breath, but got even more annoyed because even breathing hurt.  
  
"Spit it out Lily, don't be nervous."   
  
"One of the male students... he kinda has a little bit of a crush on you."  
  
Correction: Half the males in the class kinda has a little bit of a crush on Kaoru.   
  
"Jealous?" Kaoru teased.  
  
"Actually... yeah." The girl blushed, and twisted her hands nervously.  
  
Kaoru stared at the girl blankly. She shouldn't have been so shocked, but she was. This   
  
small 13-year-old girl had a crush on some immature   
  
god-knows-what-he's-probably thinking-at-any-given-moment teenage guy? As far as Kaoru   
  
was concerned men where trouble. After all, her past love only served to take her heart   
  
and break it in two in front of her face.  
  
"Sensei?" Lily said, snapping Kaoru out of her thoughts.  
  
"I'm sorry Lily but I can't help it if he likes me. Plus, he's just a guy, you'll be over   
  
him in no time."  
  
"I don't wanna be over him! He's so cute and funny and charming. He has the most adorable   
  
lips too, I just wanna-"  
  
"You're 13!" Kaoru scolded. When she was 13 she never had such thoughts! And even as an   
  
adult, how often did she think of Kenshin's adorable... DAMNIT!  
  
_'Note to self, work out more. Need more distraction. lots more distraction!'_ Kaoru thought   
  
to herself as she tried to ignore the oncoming thoughts of Kenshin's lips.   
  
Again the girl snapped Kaoru out of her thoughts as she squeaked: "Oh my god, did I just   
  
say all that out loud!!!" The poor girl was red as a tomato, "Don't tell my mom, please   
  
sensei. I wasn't thinking. And it's not like I wanna... you know. I just want him to kiss   
  
me, that's all. I swear!"  
  
"Lily, I promise not to tell your mom, and don't forget that doing.... you know what...   
  
will send you to hell."  
  
"Sure sensei." Lily giggled, knowing that the hell thing was just a joke... hoping that   
  
the hell thing was just a joke...  
  
Kaoru's meeting with her student was dragging on, and she was in need of rest. Not only   
  
was she in pain, but she also had Kenshin hentai thoughts running around in her head. She   
  
did not have the patience to deal with a lovesick girl. Sighing exasperatedly, Kaoru asked,   
  
"What do you want me to do to help?"  
  
"Could you not look so pretty for class?"  
  
"Could I not what?????" Kaoru began to wonder if Lily was blind. Every class Kaoru was 

sweaty, flushed, and mean. Her hair was falling out of her ponytail, and she was sure she didn't

smell like roses. She looked nowhere in the vicinity of pretty. She looked more along like lines   
  
of...  
  
"CRAP! You look terrible!"   
  
Kaoru turned to see a young looking girl standing in the doorway. It was getting dark outside,   
  
and Kaoru couldn't tell whom the figure in the door way was. She squinted, but she still didn't  
  
have a clue who it was.  
  
"Who are you?" Kaoru finally asked.  
  
"I can't believe you don't know who I am! I should kick your ass right now, Kamiya!"   
  
"OH MY GOD MISAO!" Kaoru ran to the dojo door where Misao was standing and wrapped

her in a tight hug, but then had to let her go because it hurt too much to hug people. God damn

her sore muscles!  
  
"I knew you'd remember me." Misao grinned widely.  
  
"I haven't seen you in forever!"  
  
"Which is why I thought it would be good to come visit for a while."  
  
"How's it going with Aoshi?"  
  
"It's not going." Misao sighed irritated, "I haven't been able to get him to pay any attention   
  
to me."  
  
"Maybe if you got breasts...."  
  
"Kaoru!" Misao growled.  
  
"Just kidding. You know I love you even if you are... less developed than I."  
  
**SMACK**  
  
"MOU!!!!!!"  
  
"What? You diserved it!" Misao smiled evilly.  
  
"I'm in so much pain!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kaoru whined.  
  
"Umm. sensei..."  
  
"LILY! I completely forgot you were here, sorry. This is my best friend from Kyoto: Misao"  
  
"Hello Misao-san" Lily bowed respectfully.  
  
"Yo Lily." Misao answered back.  
  
"Sensei, I have to go, but please don't forget what I said earlier." With that Lily ran out   
  
of the dojo.   
  
"What did she say earlier?" Misao asked.  
  
"Nothing much. Just something about me being too beautiful to handle."  
  
Misao snorted and pulled Kaoru out of the dojo and into the house for food. She was starving!

oooOooo

"Can't... move... Too... much.... pain."  
  
"Sano, we can't rest now! If you want to rest you'll have to die first." Kenshin said sternly.  
  
"Must... die..."  
  
"Now you just sound suicidal."  
  
"Must... kill.... short... red haired... man."  
  
"Good. Now take that anger and use it to make 100 more jabs to the punching bag; next well   
  
do some jump roping." Kenshin instructed.  
  
They had been training for what Sano repeatedly called "forever". It was more along the lines   
  
of 2 and a half hours straight.   
  
"Let me go home!" Sano growled  
  
"But the gym doesn't close for another hour tonight. We need to seize this opportunity."  
  
"Oh, I'm going to seize something, and it's not going to be the opportunity."  
  
"Lemme guess, you'll seize my head, right?"  
  
"Wow, you're psychic." Sano said dryly.  
  
"Fine, let's go home." Kenshin sighed knowing that Sano was not going to train for another   
  
second that day. Plus, he was sore too. He'd trained Sano harder than ever trying to take   
  
his mind off of a certain blue-eyed angel, but no matter what he did she kept sneaking up   
  
in his mind. There was no denying the fact that he liked her tremendously, and now that he   
  
had had nearly three hours to think about it, he knew exactly what it was that he was going   
  
to do.  
  
"What's with that goofy smile of yours?" Sano asked, studying the look on Kenshin's face.  
  
"Nothing."

oooOooo

"That little bastard thought that he could just tell me he was "sorry" and it would be fine????   
  
I want to kill him! 3 years. 3 friggin' years I've been applying for that job, and what   
  
happens? I FINALLY GET IT! And then some mysterious "world renown" ASS has to come 

steal my job!!!" Megumi paced back and forth in the small kitchen, throwing her arms in the air   
  
in frustration. After her shift at the hospital had ended she had immediately driven over   
  
to the dojo. She needed to vent to somone about how stupid her boss was, and who better   
  
to vent to than her sister?  
  
"Quick, Kaoru, hide all the knives, she might be homicidal!" Misao exclaimed.  
  
"That is a brilliant idea! I should torture his sorry ass until he gives the job back to me."   
  
Megumi was about to stalk off to get a knife when Kaoru grabbed her arm.  
  
"Megumi, you need to calm down. Who knows, maybe this guy IS a better doctor than you."

Megumi glared daggers at Kaoru "Maybe not..." Kaoru nervously stepped away   
  
from the frightfully dangerous Megumi.  
  
"I've worked so hard for this. It isn't fair!" Megumi whined.  
  
"Well, life's a bitch, and then we die. Nothing's ever fair. You just gotta keep moving, you   
  
know?" Kaoru shrugged.  
  
"You're absolutely right. I'm so ashamed of myself. I can't believe I've been running around   
  
here complaining like some brat. I'm still angry though, and I still think my boss should die."   
  
"If it'll make you feel better, Kaoru told a student of hers, Lily, that having sex would send   
  
her to hell." Misao interjected  
  
"But... I was just.... um.... It just popped into my head ok!" Kaoru pouted.  
  
"Having sex will send her to hell?" Megumi questioned with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"It was like a joke." Kaoru said smiling weakly.  
  
"Did the girl laugh?"  
  
"Nervously..."

oooOooo

"Who was that girl you were talking with at the supermarket?" Tetsuya's mother asked while she   
nibbled at her dinner.  
  
"Kaoru? She's a girl I could have sworn went to my high school. She's really nice." Tetsuya   
  
answered before shoving his face full of food.  
  
Tetsuya's mother smiled at him warmly. Earlier that day she had spotted her only child talking   
  
to what seemed like the sweetest and prettiest young lady she had ever seen. She just knew   
  
that the Kaoru girl had the potantial to bare many cute little grand-babies.   
  
Kaoru was, without a doubt, Tetsuya's perfect match.  
  
That night Tetsuya's mom dreamt of little grandkids for her to fuss over.  
  
That night Tetsuya dreamt the dreams of a normal teenage guy: millions of half dressed women   
  
worshipping him.

oooOooo

"I'm not going to lose to that rooster next week. I can promise you that. That ameture has no   
  
right to call himself a boxer."  
  
"But you've been training so hard. Can't you take one night off to spend with me? I AM your   
  
wife after all!"  
  
"I can't relax now. I need to train more. This is important."  
  
"And I'm not?"  
  
"I didn't mean it that way."  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"To bed."  
  
"But..."  
  
"I'll put a blanket and pillow on the couch for you. Good Night."  
  
**grumble** "night" **grumble**

oooOooo  
  
"Oh God, why did I let you cook?" Megumi grimaced.  
  
"It wasn't that bad!" Kaoru pouted angrily.  
  
"I think something's wrong with my liver." Misao complained.  
  
"Misao, stop clutching your side like that! There's nothing wrong with my cooking!"  
  
"Except for it being unedible." Megumi muttered, pushing the plate away, and then gulping down   
water in an attempt to wash the bad taste from her mouth.  
  
"Takani Megumi, you shouldn't be complaining! You know you are not the best cook yourself!"  
  
"At least I don't poison people. That reminds me, Kaoru, do you think you could make lunch for   
my boss? I'm sure he'd love your cooking."  
  
"Megumi, you need to stop trying to kill your boss." Misao said solemly.  
  
"HEY! MY COOKING WOULD NOT KILL HER BOSS." Kaoru shouted. She'd been extra

careful with her food today. She even tasted it before she served it! It was perfect! Well, except

for the overwhelming amount of that mystery spice she accidently knocked into the pan.   
  
"..." Misao and Megumi sweat dropped. It was obvious that Kaoru was not in a good mood

that day. Usually when her cooking was made fun of she laughed it off, but not today. Misao

and Megumi knew something was up, but they also knew that Kaoru is stubborn and wouldn't

let them help if they asked.  
  
"Screw the both of you. I'm in too much pain for this. I'm going to bed."  
  
"Night!" Misao smiled, masking the concern she felt for her friend.

oooOooo

"Why do you think Fox hasn't called yet?"  
  
"Maybe she's, gasp, busy."  
  
"Not funny."  
  
"Sano, you met her yesterday. Calm down. You need to get some sleep. We have some   
  
heavy duty training tomorrow, that we do."  
  
"What if she calls while I'm sleeping?"  
  
"It's called an answering machine, Sano. Will you stop working your self up over her? Plus,

Megumi is kinda creepy..."  
  
"Fox is NOT creep. She's classy. Plus, don't lecture me about going crazy over a girl. When   
  
you came back from the supermarket you looked like you won the lottery. You talked to Jo-

chan for what, probably five minutes, and you looked like you were on cloud nine. Scratch that,   
  
cloud 93."  
  
"Ha ha."  
  
"Was that sarcasm I heard?"  
  
"No, what you heard is me contemplating giving you 10 more reps of EVERYTHING tomorrow."  
  
"Ass."  
  
"Goodnight to you too."  
  
That night Kenshin slept well. Tomorrow he was putting his plan in motion.

oooOooo

Hey all! Think any of you know who Sano's opponent is? Betcha don't know! Well... maybe 

you do.... ANYWAY, I hope this chap lives up to the rest. Peace out yal. BYE!


	5. A day at the dojo

Ahhh, no one reviewed for chapter 4! If you haven't read it then you must go back and read it!   
It's called Random Happiness. I replaced the author's note with it. So you had better go back and read it right now! I'm a little depressed at the lack of reviews, so please go back and read and review! Do it for the good of mankind! Go now, NOW! And don't forget to come back and read and review for this chap!  
  
Disclaimer: My broke little ass owns nothing, nada, zip, zero, nil, cero.

* * *

"You cheated." Kaoru stated flatly.  
  
"I don't cheat!" Misao said, offended. "Look, this is the fifth time you've lost in a row, just  
give it up."  
  
"One more round!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"You're just afraid I'll beat you." Kaoru challenged.  
  
"One more game, and that's it. If I win, we order take out for dinner. There is no way I'm  
eating your cooking again!" Misao grimaced, and clutched at her poor abused stomach.  
  
"You're on!" Kaoru said, determined to win the game. She shuffled the cards, and delt out  
half to her and half to Misao. Kaoru quickly arranged her cards into five neat piles.  
  
"One, Two, Three..." The two girls eyed each other "SPIT!"  
  
Before Kaoru could comprehend what was happening Misao was placing her cards down with  
swift hands.  
  
"YOU'RE CHEATING AGAIN!" Kaoru cried, trying to place her cards, but being un able to do so because Misao was playing too fast.  
  
"I'm not cheating. You're just slow." Misao smiled briefly before looking back down at the  
game. Misao had one card in her hand, and Kaoru had no clue what it was. Kaoru knew that  
the pressure was on. She had to slap the smaller pile before Misao did in order to win.  
The question was: How was she supposed to slap the pile when she didn't know what Misao's  
last card was? Plus, she was no where near as fast as her young friend. Kaoru frowned down  
at the card game, and cautiously hoovered her hand above the smaller pile.  
  
"You can't have your hand so close to the pile! THAT is cheating." Misao pouted.  
  
"Can't you just let me win?!?!"  
  
"Hell no!"  
  
Both girls stared at each other, their eyes locked into a staring contest, their hands  
ready at any moment to reach for the smallest pile.  
  
Misao grinned widely and threw her remaining card down. As she stretched for the smaller pile a crash sounded outside, and her attention was diverted. Kaoru stuck her hand under Misao's  
just as Misao hesitated.  
  
"I WON!!! I WON!!! OH YEAH!!!" Kaoru jumped up and down in happiness, and began dancing in circles.  
  
"THAT'S NOT FAIR! THERE WAS A NOISE OUTSIDE!"  
  
"Life's not fair Misao." Kaoru said smugly.  
  
Misao was about to retort when Sano ambled into the room, scratching the back of his head  
nervously, "Um, Jou-chan, I think I may have broken one of your clay pots."  
  
"You THINK you may have broken one of my clay pots?" Kaoru's eye twitched.  
  
"Who the hell are you?" Misao asked, a kunai balanced in her hand.  
  
"Hey there Weasel, maybe you should put the knife down." Sano said, holding his arms up  
showing that he was unarmed.  
  
"Did you just call me a weasel?" Misao's voice lowered in anger.  
  
"Misao, I won't forgive you if u kill him and get blood on my carpet." Kaoru stated, as she  
pushed Sano out of her living room, through the front door, and out into the courtyard, "Now you can kill him."  
  
"Cool." Misao took aim.  
  
"Miss Kaoru, may I ask why you're trying to kill Sano?" Kenshin asked from where he sat on the porch. Kaoru's head swiveled to where he sat. She hadn't noticed him when she had pushed Sano outside. She could feel her cheeks heat as she stared at the smiling red haired man. Kaoru forced back her blush, and explained that Sano was being punished for killing one of her many clay pots.  
  
"Can someone PLEASE tell me what's goin' on? Kaoru, do you know these people?" Misao asked irritatedly. Her kunai was no longer in her hands. Instead her hands were planted firmly on her hips, and her mouth was set into a scowl.  
  
"Sorry Misao, I guess I should have introduced you guys. Misao, this is Kenshin and Sano."  
  
Kaoru pointed to each of them to distinguish who was who. "Kenshin, Sano, this is my  
bestfriend, Misao."  
  
"It's nice to meet you Miss Misao." Kenshin smiled politely.  
  
"What's with the 'Miss' thing?" Misao whispered to Kaoru.  
  
"He just says it, I dunno." Kaoru whispered back.  
  
"Oro?" Kenshin said in confusion. Watching the two girls whispering made him uneasy.   
  
"I like you." Misao happily declared to Kenshin. She turned to look at Sano, and cocked her head to the side, "You, I'm not so sure about..."  
  
"Hey, I don't like you either! You were gonna throw a knife at me!" Sano accused.  
  
"It was self defense."  
  
"It was scary as hell! It's not everyday a guy walks into a room just to be threatened by  
a weasel with knives!"  
  
"If you call me a weasel one more time..." Misao was holding her kunai again, and was ready  
to throw at any moment.  
  
"So how exactly did you kill my pot?" Kaoru interrupted the arguement.  
  
"I'm afraid it was my fault, Miss Kaoru. Sano offered to drive, and I let him. I should have known better then to put him behind the wheel." Kenshin said.  
  
"What the hell is wrong with me being 'behind the wheel'?" Sano asked angrily.  
  
"What's wrong with it?!?! You're a menace to society, broom head." Misao smiled at her new   
nickname for the idiot.  
  
"What did you call me, Weasel?"  
  
"Want me to say it slower for you?" Misao's eyes gleamed with menace.  
  
"Anyway, what are you guys doing here, besides running over my clay pots?" Kaoru asked stepping inbetween Misao and Sano before a fight broke out. Kaoru didn't know how well Sano could fight, but she knew Misao, and Misao fought with every dirty trick in the book. Even though Sano was a boxer, Kaoru would still bet her money on Misao any day.  
  
"You said we should come by the dojo to train, so I looked you up in the yellow pages, and we  
came." Kenshin stood up from his place on the porch, and went to stand in front of Kaoru. "I also brought this for you." Kenshin held up a brown paper bag.  
  
"What is it?" Kaoru blushed at the thought of Kenshin bringing her a gift.  
  
"Yeah, what is it?" Misao grabbed the bag out of Kenshin's hands, while ignoring Kaoru's   
protests. Misao stuck her hand in the bag and felt around. She pulled out a small box of   
"Pudding?"  
  
"Chocolate pudding." Kenshin corrected, his eyes locked with Kaoru's.  
  
"I don't get it." Misao looked confused, and began looking in the bag for something else, but all   
that was in the bag was two more boxes of chocolate pudding.  
  
"That's MY pudding!" Sano exclaimed.  
  
"You don't need it. You're training remember." Kenshin said without breaking his eye contact   
with Kaoru.  
  
"I'm with Misao, I don't get it." Kaoru stared blankly at the box of pudding in her hand.  
  
"The other day at the Supermarket, after we were done talking, you forgot your cart in the isle   
with the puddings. I thought that since you didn't get the pudding I could always bring you   
some." Kenshin smiled a bit, and watched Kaoru's face redden.  
  
_She looks so beautiful when she blushs_, Kenshin decided.  
  
"You forgot your cart at the supermarket?" Misao looked like she wanted to burst with laughter.  
Sano face mirrored Misao's, red and puffed with the effort it took to not laugh. Kaoru broke eyecontact with Kenshin in order to glare at Misao and Sano.  
  
"I had a lot on my mind, ok?" Kaoru growled.  
  
"I bet you did." Misao smiled slyly.  
  
"Anyway, I was hoping we could train in your dojo for a few hours, if that's alright with you   
Miss Kaoru." Kenshin said, changing the subject quickly, seeing that Kaoru was extremely   
embarassed.   
  
"Of course it's fine. The dojo is right through there." Kaoru pointed at the dojo doors.  
  
As she watched Kenshin and Sano walk away she thought to herself, this is going to be a loooong day.  
  
oooOooo  
  
"Love is in the air!!!! Everywhere you look around!!!" Misao sang as she entered the dojo with   
Kaoru beside her. Kaoru shoved her elbow into Misao's side.  
  
"You are so violent, you know that?" Misao glared, rubbing her side.  
  
"You're just lucky I don't have my bokken." Kaoru muttered.  
  
"Oro?" Kenshin asked. Kaoru immediately blushed.  
  
"Jeez you blush so much that it must be some sort of world record by now." Misao whispered to  
Kaoru. Kaoru answered with another sharp elbow to Misao's midsection.  
  
"You two are so odd." Sano said. He was shirtless, sweating heavily, and his hair was   
unbelievably MORE messy then it normaly was.  
  
"I'm odd? Have you seen a mirror lately?" Misao settled her hands on her hips.  
  
"Do you want to take this outside?" Sano was tired, sweaty, and hungry. He was in no mood to   
argue with the weasel.  
  
"Oh anytime!" Misao flashed her kunai in a flurish, and smiled.  
  
"Let's go." Sano cracked his knuckles.  
  
"Sano, we have to train. Also it is not right to hit a female, that it is not." Kenshin shook his   
head.  
  
"So what if I'm female?" Misao defended.  
  
"Yeah, so what if she's female?" Sano was glaring intently at Misao.  
  
"What's wrong with fighting a female? We can defend ourselves you know!" Kaoru's eye twitched in irritation.  
  
"I was just... uh... Miss Kaoru, they cannot fight." Kenshin was cornered and was desperately   
trying to get support.  
  
"You're right. I agree. They can't fight. I don't want Sano getting hurt." Kaoru watched as   
Sano's jaw dropped, and Kenshin began to sputter. Misao grinned widely. "Now, I have a class this morning, so if you boys want to you can train in the courtyard while I have my class in here."  
Kaoru smiled and walked off with Misao in tow.  
  
oooOooo  
  
"Megumi! I'm so glad I found you!" A nurse named Mindy said. She was out of breath, and clutching at her round stomach. Megumi had been enjoying a magazine and some coffee in the doctors lounge when Mindy had shown up, and from the way Mindy looked Megumi could tell that she had been running. Megumi nearly groaned at the thought of having to give up her break. She hadn't had a break for the past 2 weeks because for some reason everytime something went wrong the staff went to her.  
  
'_I'm not even the head of the ER! So, why do they come to me?_' Megumi thought bitterly.  
  
"What's wrong?" Megumi asked as she sipped her coffee, praying that she wasn't needed.  
  
"A badly wounded patient came in, and we need you right now!"  
  
"No one else is available? I mean, I'm on a much needed break." Megumi had been stressed all day, and she badly needed this break. She was on the verge of screaming if she didn't get some time to think! Plus she was sure she had seen numerous doctors walk past doing absolutely nothing.  
  
"I'm sorry, but all the other doctors are busy with other patients! Takani Megumi you cannot let some poor man suffer because you're on your break!" Mindy frowned at Megumi and gave her a look that said 'I expected better from you.' She treated Megumi like a daughter, and she would never let her daughter slack off on her work, even if it was her break.  
  
"Lead the way." Megumi said with a sigh. She must have been stupid to think that she could   
actually put herself before everyone else for once.  
  
oooOooo  
  
"Why don't you just take a picture?" Misao asked as she wiped herself down with a towel. She was tired and sweaty from working with the students. She'd gone a little over board with the students. She claimed that if they couldn't keep up with her then they should just leave. About 5 people had left. Misao smiled proudly at the few that had been able to withstand the class, and watched as they gathered their belongings getting ready to leave.  
  
"Excuse me?" Kaoru said irritatedly. Misao had been saying stuff like that all day, and it had   
been getting on Kaoru's last nerve. It didn't help that the girls of the class had egged Misao  
on, and all the boys scowled at the man who had caught Kaoru's interest.  
  
"You keep starin at Kenshin! He's nothing that great. Red hair, and a cute butt, you need more   
then that in a man."  
  
"Oh, so an extremely tall ice cube is better I suppose."  
  
"You're mean."  
  
"You're annoying."  
  
"You have bad taste."  
  
"YOU have bad taste."  
  
"You can't cook!"  
  
"Misao, what does that have to do with anything?"  
  
"Nothing, I just wanted to put that out there."  
  
"You need a keeper."  
  
"As long as it's Aoshi, I have no complaints."  
  
The two girls laughed. Kaoru decided that it felt good to laugh, and that she should do it more   
often. Ever since her break up a while ago she hadn't laughed much. He used to be the one to make her laugh, and it had hurt when he left. For a while it had felt like she would never be able to laugh again. She never wanted to feel like that again. Kaoru wished that she could be with   
Kenshin as more then just friends, but she doubted that she would be able to bare it if Kenshin   
rejected her like her fiance had.  
  
oooOooo  
  
"Hey Kenshin, why don't you just take a piture?" Sano said as he wiped himself down with a towel. Now that the match was getting closer and closer he was trying to step up on his training, but it was hard to get into more intense training when your coach was constantly staring off at a girl.  
  
"What did you say?" Kenshin's eyes narrowed in annoyance.  
  
"All I'm sayin is that you keep starin at Jou-chan instead of training me, your loyal boxer.   
She's nothing that great either. Blue eyes, and cute face. You need more then that in a woman."  
  
"I suppose that a crazy fox is better."  
  
"You're an idiot."  
  
"You're irritating.  
  
"You have bad taste."  
  
"YOU have bad taste."  
  
"You're short!"  
  
"Sano, what does that have to do with anything?"  
  
"Just thought you'd like to know."  
  
"You need medical help."  
  
"Just as long as the doctor is Fox, then I have no complaints."  
  
The two guys chuckled, and glanced at the girls. Kenshin noticed Kaoru laughing with Misao and breifly thought how he'd love to be the one to make her laugh. He shook his head at the thought and went back to training Sano.  
  
oooOooo  
  
Megumi told everyone that she was feeling sick, and left the hospital early. As she sped to the   
dojo she made a quick stop at the supermarket for a large tub of Triple Caramel Chunk ice cream.  
  
oooOooo  
  
"Hi sensei!" Lily chirped as she came to a halt infront of Misao and Kaoru.  
  
"You seem extremely happy." Kaoru smiled down at her student.  
  
"It's all thanks to you! I know I asked you to be less pretty, but this works too! Now that   
you're interested in that red haired guy none of the boys in class are drooling over you! Now   
they're jealous! And the guy I like is coming and talking to me about it. Talking to ME!!!" She   
exclaimed excitedly.  
  
"But he's talking to you about another woman, doesn't that bother you?" Misao asked,   
sweatdropping.  
  
"Not at all! After he spends enough quality time with me he'll forget all about sensei, and fall in   
love with me!" Lily flashed a smile.  
  
"Well, for the record I'm not interested in Kenshin." Kaoru said.  
  
"Sure sensei." Lily gave Kaoru a wink that said that she didn't believe her, and jogged off to   
the other students who were clearing out of the dojo.  
  
"I can't believe she winked at me. I'm in no way interested in Himura Kenshin."  
  
"Keep tellin yourself that." Misao muttered.  
  
**SMACK**  
  
"OWWWWW!!!" Misao cried.  
  
"You deserved it." Kaoru smiled, and put away her bokken.

* * *

Next chapter- Why is Megumi's last name Takani and not Kamiya? Also, why is Megumi so pissed, and what in the world is Kenshin doing?

* * *

Happiness:

Sano ambled into the room, scratching the back of his head nervously, "Um Jou-chan I think I may have killed your pot."

"You THINK you may have killed my stash?!?!" Kaoru's eye twitched.

* * *

Review time please! I haven't gotten a review in a long time. Please review. Please. **pout**

****


	6. A day at the dojo Part II

I'm sorry this took me so long but I was soooo busy, and then when I actually got the time to edit it, my computer spazzed and all my hard work went down the tubes. Yeah, so I was pissed for a LONG time. Anyway, now I'm back, and I'm insanely sorry!!! Also, I need to warn u that this chapter is a little more on the serious side than the others... I hope yal don't mind. hehe. Oh, and also there are a couple of errors in the past chapters that I plan to go back and fix. For one, Sano isn't a boxer, he's a martial artist. My bad... Anyway, let's get back to the story!  
  
Disclaimer: I have an imaginary Kenshin, but sadly enough I don't have a REAL one... tear  
  
oooOooo  
"You're evil." Sano stated solemnly as he looked at his short friend.  
  
"It's part of my job." Kenshin smiled, and checked his watch. Perhaps it was time for a break.  
  
_No, we can't afford to take a break, that we cannot._ The match was in 4 days, and they needed to win this one. There was no other choice. Kenshin sighed irritatedly. "Sano one more hour and then we can break."  
  
"I'm taking a break right _NOW_." Sano growled angrily. Kenshin was trying to work him to death!  
  
"Sano." Kenshin said warningly.  
  
"Hey!" Kaoru's head popped into the dojo. "If you guys are hungry I was just thinking about cooking something up."  
  
"You are _NOT_ cooking!" Misao's muffled voice could be heard from the main house.  
  
"Sure, we could use a break. Thank you." Kenshin smiled politely. All thoughts of training Sano flew out of his head.  
  
"But, but, but you just said...." Sano stuttered.  
  
"Sano, we must take a break. You can't train your self into the ground, that you cannot." Kenshin nodded his head decisively and walked off with Kaoru.  
  
"I don't know whether to laugh at him, or choke him." Sano said to himself, shaking his head.  
  
oooOooo  
  
Japan was nice and cool, even though it was summer. A faint breeze passed through the windows and softly caressed her skin. This was the life, lounging on a couch, sipping on a drink, not having to deal with the stress of the Aioya.  
  
Misao sighed happily as she listened to Kenshin and Kaoru arguing in the kitchen. Kenshin insisted that he cook lunch in payment for Kaoru's kindness, while Kaoru argued that he did not owe her a thing. Misao knew that Kaoru was stubborn, but Kenshin was bound to win the argument in the end. Especially since Sano kept interjecting with comments about Kenshin's great cooking.  
  
"Fine! You can cook!" Misao heard from the kitchen, and couldn't stop the flow of giggles. Kaoru stalked into the living room, muttering about stupid red haired men, and plopped into a chair. Misao smiled at Kaoru; Kaoru scowled back.  
  
Misao was more than happy not to have to eat Kaoru's food. She loved Kao-chan like a sister, but that girls cooking could lead to death...  
  
"Hey Kaoru, you think I should call and check up on everyone back in Kyoto?"  
  
"Well, I doubt you have to.."  
  
"You're from Kyoto?" Kenshin interrupted. The girls turned to see Kenshin's slight frame in the doorway to the kitchen.  
  
"Born and raised!" Misao declared happily.  
  
"Tell me, do you know a Tomoe?"  
  
"Nope, sorry."  
  
"Oh." Misao looked at Kenshin's pale face and wondered who the hell Tomoe was. Kenshin looked like he was going to throw up.  
  
"Do you want some water?" Kaoru asked Kenshin, also noticing the paleness of his face.  
  
"I'm fine." Kenshin said nodding a bit.  
  
"Hey Ken, lets go get started cooking lunch." Sano said uneasily as he steered Kenshin back into the kitchen.  
  
"Who do you think Tomoe is?" Kaoru asked Misao once Sano and Kenshin had left the living room.  
  
"No clue. You want me to find out who she is?" Misao could get Kaoru any information about anyone. Back in Kyoto was the most succesful information gathering team in all of Japan, and she was the head of it all.  
  
"No. Kenshin would tell me if he wanted me to know. Plus, it's not like it's any of my business." Misao could tell by the look on Kaoru's face that she really wanted to know what was making Kenshin so upset.  
  
"Ok, well I'm gonna call Kyoto to check up on everyone."  
  
"You mean to check up on Aoshi."  
  
"He's a grown man, I don't have to check up on him." Misao glared at Kaoru.  
  
"What about that girl he's training? The one you told me about."  
  
"Kari? What about her?"  
  
"You said she was stuck to Aoshi like a band-aid."  
  
"He'd never want her." Misao said annoyed.  
  
"So then there's no need to check up on him!" Kaoru resolved.  
  
"But I'm _NOT_ checking up on him!" Misao exclaimed.  
  
"Misao, denial is not healthy!" Kaoru quickly walked off to the kitchen.  
  
"I'll get you back Kaoru! No one teases me and gets away with it!" Misao playfully called after her friend.  
  
Misao smiled at the thought that Kaoru knew her so well. So what if she _WAS_ checking up on Aoshi?  
With a grin Misao reached over to the phone and dialed the Aioya.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey Omasu! It's Misao!"  
  
"MISAO-CHAN! How are you?"  
  
"I'm ok. Is Aoshi around?"  
  
"He's meditating, as always."  
  
"Oh, well I don't want to disturb him..."  
  
"Of course you do! Hold on." Omasu laughed, and ran off to get Aoshi.  
  
After a few minutes Misao heard Aoshi's voice rumble over the line. She bit her lip to squelch her sigh of happiness.  
  
"Hi Aoshi, it's Misao."  
  
"Aa"  
  
"Um, I just wanted to know what's going on over in Kyoto. Have I missed anything?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Oh, well I just wanted to check. So what's up with you?"  
  
"Nothing." Aoshi's mouth lifted into a small smile. He would never admit it, but he missed Misao and her bubbliness. Now that she was gone the Aoiya seemed to have less life. _If only she weren't so young_, Aoshi thought to himself.  
  
"So how's Kari?" Misao teased. She could hear Aoshi give a small groan.  
  
"She's unbarable."  
  
"She's just got a little crush on you."  
  
"She hugged me." Aoshi stated, frowning. Misao could feel the edges of her smile fading. Jealousy snaked around the young girl, and her whole body shook with it. The jealosy briefly turned to anger, and then finally became sadness. Kari _HUGGED_ Aoshi. Misao never once had the chance to hug him. She had never even been physically close to Aoshi. Misao wanted to demand to know if he hugged her back. Misao wanted to beat the crap out of Kari. Misao wanted to curl into a ball and cry, but most of all Misao wanted to take off for Kyoto right at that moment, and confess her feelings. She wanted to make him hers; hers alone. It wasn't fair! If only she could just claim him as her own! But he wasn't hers; he would probably never be hers. _I have no right to be jealous._ Misao shut her eyes tightly, fighting off tears. "Misao?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You were quiet."  
  
"Can't I be quiet at times?"  
  
"Not at all." Aoshi teased. Misao loved the odd little times he teased her, and she couldn't help but giggle a bit. God did she miss him. She bit her lip, and made a vow to herself that she would at least try. She would not let Aoshi go without a fight. Misao smiled with renewed confidence and happiness.  
  
"I wanted to ask you a favor."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Can you do a check on a girl named Tomoe?"  
  
"Last name?"  
  
"I don't know it, but the search shouldn't be too hard. I just need you to search in Kyoto. If you can't find her then just tell me, and I'll decide if we should widen the search."  
  
"Aa."  
  
"I have to go now, but I'll call back later."  
  
"Aa."  
  
"bye."  
  
oooOooo  
  
A/N: I hate writing for Aoshi. I'm so bad at it (**frown).** Anyways, I apologize if it was not up to ur Aoshi standards.  
  
oooOooo  
  
"KAORU!!!!" Misao yelled.  
  
Kaoru raced into the room, "What? Who died?"  
  
"Take a look out the window."  
  
Kaoru pushed back the curtains and watched as Megumi stepped out of her benz carrying a large tub of ice cream and wearing a very unfriendly scowl.  
  
"Oh my God! Ok, here's the plan: you go stall her, and I go get rid of the guys!"  
  
"Why do _I_ have to stall her?!?!?! She's your sister!"  
  
"Go go go! No time for arguements!" Kaoru raced off into the kitchen. Upon Kaoru's arrival Kenshin turned to looked at her in concern.  
  
"What's wrong Miss. Kaoru?"  
  
"You two have to go now. I'll explain later. Bye!" Kaoru grabbed the spoon Kenshin was using to stir the miso soup, and began pushing him toward the back door.  
  
"Kamiya Kaoru get your ass out here!" Megumi's voice yelled from the livingroom.  
  
"Leave! Save yourselves!" Kaoru pointed at the back door before rushing off to the living room.  
  
oooOooo  
  
"Was that Fox's voice I heard? And What the hell is wrong with Jou-chan?" Sano said once Kaoru had jogged out of the room.  
  
"Maybe it's a girl thing."  
  
"If it's femanine problems then we are definitely leaving." Sano made a pained face, and reached for the door handle.  
  
"You're not curious to know what it is?" Kenshin asked before he could stop himself. He knew that they shouldn't ease drop, but it was so tempting.  
  
"You, Mr. Goody goody, want to listen? Man, you've been acting weird all day. First we come here to train, when where we really need to be is at a gym, then you refused to give me a break until Jou-chan said to, and now you wanna listen to some talk about feminine stuff! WHAT'S GOING ON WITH YOU?"  
  
"Quiet Sano!"  
  
"I wanna know right now. You going after Jou-chan?"  
  
"Sano!"  
  
"Ken-"  
  
"What the hell are you two doing here?" The two men turned to see Megumi holding a tub of ice cream.  
  
oooOooo  
  
"My favorite girl bringing me ice cream. It's like a dream." Sano said as he sat on the couch,  
happily eatting his 4 scoops of ice cream.  
  
"I told you guys to leave." Kaoru said irritatedly from where she sat on the opposite side of the room. She tried to spare them from Megumi's anger, but _noooo_, they couldn't just leave. They had to stay in the kitchen and argue! Although she had to admit that she did want to know Kenshin's answer to Sano's question. Was Kenshin going after her? If so, did it matter? She couldn't go out with him. Could she?  
  
"Megumi called in sick for work, which she NEVER does, and she's carrying a very large carton of ice cream. You two should be VERY VERY afraid." Misao said solemnly.  
  
"Afraid of Fox? Why? What's so bad about her ditching work, and getting ice cream?" Sano said as he licked at his spoon.  
  
"You really must know nothing about women." Kaoru shook her head sadly.  
  
"Let me put it this way broom head, right now men are not high on her list." Misao said slowly.  
  
"God, this is some feminine shit! I told you we should have left Kenshin." Sano growled, eyeing his friend who was staring down into his bowl of ice cream.  
  
"Left? Why would you want to leave? The party just started!" Megumi exclaimed from the doorway of the kitchen. She walked over to a chair and sat with her ice cream and a spoon. "Enjoying the ice cream?" She asked sweetly. For someone who was pissed off, she looked damn happy. Everyone in the room began to fidget nervously.  
  
Sano looked down at his empty bowl and briefly wondered if the ice cream had been poisoned.  
  
"Yes, Miss Megumi. Thank you for giving us some." Kenshin said nervously. Megumi was creepy with a capital C, if u asked him.  
  
"Megumi, your scaring them half to death! You can scare broom head all ya want, but I happen to like Kenshin." Misao interjected.  
  
"I'm not scaring them."  
  
"Megumi, Sano looks like he's gonna pee himself."  
  
"I am NOT gonna piss myself! Weasel, you're really testin my patience." Sano growled.  
  
"My name is Misao, NOT weasel." Misao growled back.  
  
"That's enough you guys! Megumi just tell us what's wrong!" Kaoru finally spoke up.  
  
"What's wrong? I'll tell you what's wrong! I gave up my break to go help some "poor injured man", and you know who shows up just as I'm about to start working?"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Nick." Megumi dug her spoon into the creamy ice cream and shoved it in her mouth.  
  
"But... but... he's in England!" Misao sputtered. Kaoru's jaw dropped. The guys looked confused as ever.  
  
"Well, he's back, and he's the new head of the ER! Can you believe it? He decides to show up a month early! He just walks into the operating room, gives me a kiss on the cheek, and starts ordering nurses around!"  
  
"What did you do?" Misao questioned. Kaoru's mouth was still hanging wide open in shock.  
  
"I stood there staring at him like an idiot until he asked me to leave the operating room." Megumi shoved another spoon full of ice cream in her mouth.  
  
"Who the hell is Nick?" Sano said. All the girls in the room turn to look at him.  
  
"Badddd question..." Misao murmured, shaking her head.  
  
"Huh?" Sano said, looking at Misao with wide eyes.  
  
"You stupid males just don't get it do you?" Megumi said, bringing Sano's attention back to her. Megumi was so angry her face was flushed a bright red. "When you break a girls heart you are not allowed to waltz back in town, steal her dream job, and make her look like a fool! What is wrong with you men? Why are all of you led by your penis's instead of your head? Why can't you see something when it's right infront of you? I was there for him, the whole time! Wasn't I enough? Wasn't I? Huh? You stupid fucking bastards! You go around thinking you can just hurt anyone. You think you can just stomp on peoples hearts when you feel like it! Why? What gives you the right? I want answers. I want them now! Tell me! TELL ME! Why...Why wasn't I good enough...?" Megumi watched as concern pooled inside the depts of Sano's eyes. She felt her heart do a small flip. All of a sudden she realized that she was standing infront of Sano, towering over his sitting form. Tears were running down her cheeks, and all she wanted to do was sit in his lap, huddle against his body and bawl. "I... I'm so sorry. I..." Megumi stepped back a bit, and wiped away her tears with the backs of her hands.  
  
"Maybe you should go lie down or something. You've had a bad day." Kaoru cooed to Megumi, taking her hand, and leading her to the bedrooms.  
  
"No." Megumi said, pulling her hand away. "I think I'll go for a walk."  
  
oooOooo  
  
"Why are you following me?" Megumi was enjoying the light breeze, the beautiful sunshine, and the buzzing of the bee's around the flowers until she heard the sound of heavy foot steps coming from behind her. He was the last person she wanted to see. She had embarrassed herself by screaming at him, and then by crying in front of him. She could feel her cheeks getting red at the memory.  
  
"You never answered my question Megumi." Megumi's eyes widened at hearing him say her name. When had he ever called her by her name? It was always _Fox this_, and _Fox that_, but she doubted she had ever heard him say her name before.  
  
"What... what question?"  
  
"Who the hell is Nick?"  
  
Megumi swallowed a lump in her throat, and forced herself to speak. "He's the guy who stole my job right from under me. He's the guy that told me I wasn't good enough for him. He's the guy who divorced me after only 6 months of marriage. Nicolas Takani."  
  
(A/N: SEE!!! SHE WAS MARRIED!!!!! THAT'S WHY THE DIFF LAST NAMES WITH HER AND KAORU!)  
  
"You were married?" Sano's eyes bugged out for a second.  
  
"Yes I was, Sanosuke. I married him when I was 22 and in my first year of med school. He was already a doctor. He was a friend of one of my professors. When we first met he flirted with me shamelessly. I thought he was so handsom and smart..." Megumi let out a dry laugh, "We married after only 3 months of dating, so I guess it's no question why the marriage didn't work. We didn't know each other. I was constantly busy with my studies, and he was busy with his patients. One day I came home early and caught him in bed with a nurse he worked with. I forgave that asshole, and he ended up divorcing me."  
  
"Do you need me to maim him? Cause I will. He deserves it Fox, and I'm just itchin' to do some damage."  
  
"Thanks, but no thanks. It's all pointless now." Megumi sighed, and turned around to walk some more. Sano fell into step beside her.  
  
"So why'd you forgive him?"  
  
"I don't know. I guess I was stupid and thought that we could fix things."  
  
"You sure you don't want me to hurt him?"  
  
Megumi laughed and turned to smile at him. Her smile faded as she saw the sincerity in his face.  
Sano really did want to hurt Nick. He really wanted to do this for her. Why?  
  
"Megumi, he should have never cheated on you. It must have hurt like hell to walk in on him and another girl. I... I don't have the answers to your questions, but I do have a solution for your problem. I'll hurt him. I'll make that asshole regret he ever hurt you. Just say the word." Sano's hand came up to lightly touch her cheek. Megumi wondered if he was going to kiss her. Suddenly she realized that she wanted him to kiss her. She needed him to kiss her. All she wanted was to feel the safety of being with him. Just when she thought he was going to dip his head down to hers, he pulled away. She almost asked him why.  
  
"I'll go after him right after lunch. I'm starved! Hey Fox, you know how to cook, right? Cause no wife of mine will be helpless in the kitchen." Sano suddenly laughed, scratching the back of his head nervously.  
  
"What?" Megumi asked, shocked at the sudden change in mood. Wasn't he just about to kiss her?  
  
"If anything, Kenshin can teach you a thing or two."  
  
"You stupid ass Rooster! There is nothing wrong with my cooking!"  
  
"I didn't say there was any thing wrong with your cooking."  
  
"But you questioned my cooking!"  
  
"But I didn't say there was anything wrong with it!"  
  
"I hope you die and go to rooster hell!"  
  
"As long as you go with me, Fox." Sano smirked.  
  
"Oh God, where's my ice cream?!?!" Megumi turned and stormed back to the house.  
  
Sano trailed behind her, wondering to himself, _What have I gotten myself into?  
_  
oooOooo  
  
**(While Megumi and Sano were out)  
**  
"WOW, I feel tired." Misao made the worst excuse for a yawn that Kaoru had ever seen.  
  
"It's 2 in the afternoon." Kaoru said dryly.  
  
"Exactly! Nap time!" Misao winked at Kaoru, and jogged out of the room.  
  
"Misao!" Kaoru yelled after the retreating form.  
  
"Oro?" Kenshin looked utterly confused (as usual...)  
  
"So... Kenshin..." Kaoru stared at her hands fighting not to blush.  
  
"Yes, Miss Kaoru?"  
  
"Uh, how's the training coming?"  
  
"It's coming very well, I have high hopes for Sano. How was your martial arts class today?"  
  
"It was fine." Kaoru remembered her conversation with Misao, and wondered if he had somehow over heard. Kaoru couldn't stop the light pink from spreading on her cheeks. "Why do you ask?"  
  
"It seems that the boys were not happy with me. I got several glares."  
  
"Oh, well, uh..."  
  
Out of nowhere Misao popped into the room, "The boys were jealous of you Kenshin, you see they have a little crush on Kaoru, and they got the silliest idea in their heads that you two were an item. Anyway, I don't want to intrude on your conversation, I was just passing through on my way to the kitchen for some water." and with that Misao walked off into the kitchen.  
  
"I'm a bit thirsty too, Kenshin, excuse me while I get a drink of water." Kaoru ground out. "The hell was that?!?!" Kaoru fumed at Misao once she was in the kitchen.  
  
"I was just helping out."  
  
"Well, stop it!"  
  
"Why? I think he likes you." Misao grinned widely.  
  
"I don't care! Me and him are NOT going to be an "item" any time soon, so just stop it."  
  
"What, don't tell me you don't like him back?"  
  
"I have to get back to the livingroom." Kaoru said, ignoring Misao's question.  
  
"Ohhh, you like him too! I knew it!" Misao did a little happy jump.  
  
"I just got out of a serious relationship..."  
  
"WEEKS ago, nearly 2 months. Let-it-go."  
  
"I'm in a fragile state." Kaoru sniffed.  
  
"Fragile state my ass."  
  
"Look, I'm going back in there, and you are not allowed to play match maker. You hear me?"  
  
"Yes mam." Misao said dryly.  
  
"Good." Kaoru stalked out of the kitchen.  
  
oooOooo

"Oro?" Kenshin said as Kaoru stalked out of the kitchen.  
  
"Misao was hogging the water." Kaoru said with a weak smile.  
  
Kenshin smiled back, amusement dancing in his eyes.  
  
Kaoru wondered if he heard everything. _'Why doesn't the ground just swallow me right now?_'  
  
"You make a very good teacher. You were good with the students, and you're very skilled at what you do." Kenshin said.  
  
"Well, I've been taught by the best." Kaoru smiled "My father loved this place, and he taught me everything I know. He comes by here often, so who knows, you might meet him."  
  
"I'd love to met him, especially if he's anything like you."  
  
Kaoru's face heated. _'Is he flirting with me?_'  
  
"Yo, Jou-chan, where's lunch?" Sano barged into the room with an angry Megumi behind him.  
  
"Stupid rooster, can't you tell when people are in the middle of having a moment!" Megumi growled, gesturing to Kaoru and Kenshin.  
  
"It was such a beutiful moment too!" Misao popped out of the kitchen.  
  
"Oro?" Kenshin's eyes swirled.

"I'm surrounded by idiots." Kaoru muttered

* * *

Loooong, wasn't it? Well, I hope yal enjoyed it. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! I like this fic the most out of all of my other fics, so please be kind!!!! **(pout)**


	7. The Pressure is On

**HOLY SHIT HOLY SHIT HOLY SHIT!!!!!! ALL MY CORRECTIONS JUST DIED!!!!!! runs is cirlces tearing my hair out. I don't have time to go back and edit it all over again, so I promise I will fix it later. _MUCH LATER_. When I'm not pissed as hell later!**

Woooo, yeah I'm back. I love Iram cuz she made my day!!!! I LOVE YOU!!!! See, if you review I might just proclaim my love to you too

Warning: There is a serious scene in here (DUN DUN DUN!!!!). AND there's a cameo in this chapter (WOO!!!)

Disclaimer: mine mine mine **grabs hold of Rurouni Kenshin**. It's all mine!!!! **POOF** WHERE DID IT GO?!?!?!?!? **runs in circles**. **sniffle** I guess it was just an illusion…

(P.S.- a majority of this was written by a very sick Vanyd, so if it's not up to par… I'm sorry… **cough**)

**The Pressure is On**

"So, how often _do_ you forget everything at the supermarket?" Misao teased as she walked down the cereal isle with Kaoru, pushing a cart filled with junk food.

"You'll never let me live that down will you?" Kaoru muttered.

"Never ever." Misao grinned.

"Can you pick up some Cinnamon Toast Crunch while I go grab the milk?"

"Yeah sure." Misao agreed. Misao watched as Kaoru walked away, and then turned her attention to the shelves of cereal. _It has to be here somewhere_, she thought as she stalked up and down the aisle.

"Hey, do you need help?" A young man came up to her. He was grinning lazily, scratching the back of his head. Misao noted the smock he was wearing, signifying that he worked there.

"I'm looking for Cinnamon Toast Crunch."

"That's my favorite cereal." He commented, his grin widening.

"Oh, that's…nice…" Misao said nervously.

"It's right here." The guy leaned forward, towering over Misao's small frame. Misao contemplated pulling out a kunai, but before she could reach for it the guy pulled away and handed her the cereal. Misao swung her head around behind her and saw Cinnamon Toast Crunch as far as the eye could see. Misao glared at the cereal.

"Thank you." Misao mumbled when the guy hadn't left yet.

"Do I know you?"

_Oh that's original…_ "No, you don't."

"Are you sure? Don't you go to my high school?"

"Noooo." Misao felt her cheeks flush in anger. Did she look like she went to high school… probably, but that's beside the point!

"Well, then I think we should get to know each other. Dinner maybe? A movie? Bowling…"

"Sorry, but I have to go." Misao interrupted the strange guy.

"Oh, well my name's Tetsuya. Be sure to ask for me next time you come." He smiled a 100 watt smile.

"Uh, sure…" Misao hurriedly left the aisle in search of Kaoru.

OoOoOo

"Where's the cart?" Kaoru asked when she saw Misao speed walking toward her, clutching a box of Cinnamon Toast Crunch. Misao stopped in her tracks, slammed her palm into her forehead, and muttered "stupid" over and over again.

"What happened?!"

"There was this guy, and he was so… so…" Misao made odd hand motions.

"Hot?" Kaoru asked slyly.

"No, chokable (A/N: Choke-able…. Just in case u got confused )! He was such an idiot! Who the hell wears sunglasses indoors?!?!?! And what the hell was with that goofy grin of his?!?!" Misao ranted, not paying attention to the numerous shoppers who turned to look at her.

"Number one, quiet down. Number two, is this idiot named Tetsuya by chance?"

Misao nodded, "You know him?"

"I don't _know_ him know him… I met him the last time I came here."

"Well, then you can go get the cart."

"What? Why me?!"

"Because he doesn't make you want to go homicidal." Misao reasoned.

"You'd never kill him." Kaoru said dryly.

"But I would maim him." Misao pointed out.

"Maiming isn't that bad"

"As long as your willing to go to jail for me."

"I don't look so good in orange…"

"Kaoru, suck it up, and go get the damn cart!" Misao yelled in annoyance.

"But I don't wanna!!!" Kaoru whined.

After doing rock, paper, scissors several times, they decided to go get the cart together. They walked to the aisle and peeked around the corner. Tetsuya was leaning against the shelves waiting for Misao to return for her abandoned cart.

"Shit." Kaoru whispered.

"Double shit." Misao whispered back.

"Now what?"

"Take out tonight?"

"Sure."

oooOoooOoooOooo

"Everyone did really well today, but well isn't good enough. Practice on your own, and if you show improvement next class I might just teach you a little something about kunai." Misao grinned widely as she listened to the various voices call out "Cool!"' and "Awesome!"

Kaoru sweat dropped, remembering the large amount of cuts Misao got just learning how to take the kunai out in a timely fashion. A brief memory of Misao covered in band-aids came to mind.

"Um, Misao, you do know that there is no way in hell I'm gonna let you teach them that."

"I know, but it gives them something to look forward to."

"So you lied."

"Not technically…"

"Yes technically!" Kaoru argued.

"It was only a small lie!!!"

"You got their hopes up!"

"They're young, they'll get over it." Misao muttered.

Kaoru brought up her bokken menacingly.

"Bring it on." Misao grinned evilly, moving back into a fighting stance.

"Excuse me!!!" A loud voice rang out, surprising the two girls.

**blink, blink**

"Hi! I'm Serena! I think your dojo is super duper cool." The girl said. She was blonde haired with blue eyes, and had a huge grin that looked like it would split her face in half. Her blonde hair was done up in odd looking balls at the top of her head with long strands of hair coming out of the round balls, dangling down to her knees. In one hand she held a half eaten ice cream cone. "This dojo is so much cooler than yours Raye." She commented to a girl with long black hair. The black haired girl scowled and ignored the blonde.

"Can we help you?" Misao asked with building curiosity.

"My companion here wants to join your martial arts class." The girl named Raye said.

"Really? That would be great. You have good taste in dojo's!" Kaoru switched into ultra butt kissing mode, "May I ask how you found out about us?"

"We were actually walking by when we saw how totally cool your dojo looked," Kaoru sweat dropped "and so we came up to look around, and we were able to catch the end of your class. Everything looks so impressive, I can't wait!" Serena squealed in joy, and tossed the remainder of the cone into her mouth.

"Well, this is one of my more advanced classes, so you wouldn't be in this class specifically…"

"Oh, I've had previous training." Serena smiled widely.

"Oh God." Raye muttered, rolling her eyes.

"What?"

"Nothing, meat ball head." Raye sighed loudly.

"Don't call me that!" Serena growled getting defensive.

"Then stop being so funny looking." Raye retorted.

Misao and Kaoru cautiously stepped back from the scene, and waited for Serena to attack Raye, but after a few minutes of staring at each other in anger Serena started to cry and whine about Raye being mean.

Misao and Kaoru shared a look that said 'these people are crazy.'

"Well, it looks like you've got everything handled out here, so I'm just gonna go chill out inside… bye!" Misao sprinted off to the living room.

"COWARD!" Kaoru yelled at her retreating form.

oooOoooOoooOooo

The clock ticked, the coffee machine spewed out coffee, and numerous people sped past the door looking busy as ever. What was Megumi doing while the rest of the hospital practically shook with the amount of people rushing around? Nothing. She was doing absolutely nothing. Yes she had wanted a break from work, but not like this!

Megumi checked her watch for the 3rd time in the past 10 minutes. She'd been at the hospital for _hours_ and had only seen 3 patients!

Megumi was on the verge of screaming when Mindy came into the lounge and sat with a tired sigh.

"So much work today, don't you think?" Mindy asked, sinking even more into the chair.

"No." Megumi could feel her face flush out in anger.

"Are you still sick?"

"Sick?"

"That's why you left early yesterday right? Cause you were sick?"

"Right… Right… yeah I'm fine."

"Oh good cause you looked a little red a second ago and I thought you were coming down with something." Mindy said with a hint of concern.

"No, I'm just peachy." Megumi muttered.

"Something's wrong."

"Nothing's wrong."

"Something IS wrong, and you better fess up." Mindy said, her round face becoming stern.

"Well… I'm just a bit bored is all." Megumi sighed and sipped at her coffee.

"Bored?!? How can you be bored with the amount of work needed to be done?"

"Well, maybe if the new head of the ER wasn't such a jerk…" Megumi trailed off.

"That reminds me, you two have the same last name, and…uh…well… there are some rumors going around." Mindy's face was pink with excitement "So are you two really married?"

"Divorced." Megumi frowned so hard it hurt.

"Well, he seems like such a nice man. I'm sorry it didn't work out." Mindy said patting Megumi's hand. If Mindy wasn't such a nice old woman Megumi would have screamed the living daylights out of her.

"Thanks Mindy." Megumi said with a tight smile.

"Now get your butt up and go find work. I'm sure Dr. Takani would be glad to send you a few patients." With that Mindy got up, and rushed out of the room.

"Nice man, my ass." Megumi grumbled, barely restraining herself from doing something rash… _like scratch Nick's eyes out with my newly manicured nails_. _On second thought,_ _wouldn't want to waste my perfectly painted nails on him_, Megumi thought, examining her nails with a smile.

oooOoooOoooOooo

_Sano needs to try harder_. The thought rang in Kenshin's mind. The match was in 3 days, and Sano was still having a hell of a lot of trouble just keeping up with Kenshin. Something was wrong, and Kenshin could smell it. Sano had his mind else where, and it was messing with his training.

"Pay attention!" Kenshin growled, landing a hard kick to Sano's side. The tall man doubled over, clutching his side.

"I am." Sano panted.

"No you're not." Kenshin muttered wearily. They'd been arguing back and forth about the same subject over and over again. Both were absolutely tired of it.

"I'm trying." Sano said, standing straight, and wiping back sweat.

"Not hard enough."

"Well, I can't help it man! The fox has me in some fucking trance. Her with her soft hair, and her sweet perfume, and her stupid ass long legs..." Sano's temper was flaring, and he lunged forward, using his anger to compel him.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid." Kenshin muttered, easily dodging each maneuver.

Sano finally collapsed in a heap of angry, tired, martial artist. "I'm sorry." He said roughly.

"God damnit Sano. Do you want to lose?"

"No."

"Then you need to accept it!"

"Accept what?" Sano asked blankly.

"Hopeless. You're hopeless!" Kenshin said incredulously as he turned and stalked off.

oooOoooOooo

_I wonder when she'll come back for this…_

Tetsuya checked his watch, sighed, and leaned back against the stranded cart.

oooOoooOooo

"I need to talk to you… You are scum. You are dirt. You are the gum I accidentally stepped on yesterday, and wouldn't come off my favorite pair of suede boots! You're a cretin and a pig, and if you don't stop cutting off my flow of patients, I'm going to cut off your testicles!" Megumi said sternly. Her eyes were hard, and her lips pressed into a thin line.

"What are you doing?" Katty, a young nurse, said as she walked into the bathroom.

"Nothing." Megumi said, whirling away from the mirror.

Katty gave a knowing smile, and perched herself on the counter top. "You were practicing."

"Excuse me?" Megumi said dryly.

"You're going to go talk to a man!" Katty grinned from ear to ear.

"No, I'm not. I was just checking my makeup in the mirror."

"Checking your makeup while reciting something to yourself?"

"Yes." Megumi said through clenched teeth.

"Oh, my mistake." Katty's eyes danced with amusement.

"Is there something you need?"

"Just need to pee."

"Thank you for sharing that."

"Hey, you asked!" Katty smiled brightly, and hopped off the counter. Megumi turned to leave, but Katty said "One question."

"What?"

"Who's the guy?"

"There _is_ no guy!"

"There is definitely a guy."

"No there isn't."

"There SO is."

"You're wrong."

"I'm right."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Why are you playing stupid?"

"Look, I do not feel anything for that stupid rooster!" Megumi shouted, and immediately clamped a hand on her mouth. _Where the hell did that come from_? _Sano wasn't even a part of the conversation!_

"Why in the world did you just call Dr. Takani a rooster? Is that like a pet name?" Katty looked utterly confused.

Megumi squeaked in response, and rushed out of the room.

oooOoooOoooOoooOooo

"No, no, no!"

"Whaddaya mean 'no no no!'?"

"I refuse!"

"There's nothing wrong with it, just relax."

"I will not relax! Don't you realize that this isn't normal!" Misao said angrily.

"_You're_ not normal." Kaoru muttered.

"Wanna say that louder?"

Kaoru sighed, "Misao, there is absolutely NOTHING wrong with putting pineapple on a pizza."

"It's gross! You do not put fruit on a pizza."

"Tomato is technically a fruit."

"Are you _trying_ to piss me off?"

"Why can't we just do half pineapple, half pepperoni?"

"And what if they get some of _your_ pineapple on _my_ half?"

"Then it sucks to be you!" Kaoru yelled out in frustration.

"You ARE trying to piss me off, aren't you!!!!"

"FINE! No pineapple! We won't put any pineapple on the pizza! Happy?"

"Oh… but you really wanted to have that pineapple…"

"Not anymore." Kaoru said dryly, her arms crossed over her chest.

"Look, if you're going to be snooty about it, then we'll just get your damn pineapple!"

SMACK

Kaoru stormed off as Misao rubbed her aching head.

oooOoooOoooOooo

_You're a strong woman. It doesn't matter that you once had a soft spot for him, you're all over it now! You are a doctor. Not only are you a doctor, but you're a damn good one too! You are smart, sophisticated, beautiful, and extremely witty! That little prick won't know what's coming to him._

Megumi put on the meanest face she had, and stalked over to where her former husband was standing, checking on a chart for a patient.

"Can I please talk to you for a moment?" Megumi said tight lipped.

"Meg, can this wait till later? I'm swamped with work." Nick gave her a flash of sparkly white teeth.

_He still has perfect teeth… and perfect eyes… oh god… oh god…_

Megumi cleared her throat, "No, I'm afraid this can't wait."

"Ok, well, you're going to have to make it quick." He turned to her, and gave her his full attention. Briefly Megumi's brain went blank. "Meg…?"

"Um… well… I… You haven't sent me any patients." She said, internally grimacing at how pathetic she was behaving.

"I haven't? Oh, my mistake." Another flash of pearly whites, "You know what, I just keep forgetting you're here for some reason. You should stop hiding out in the doctor's lounge."

_EXCUSE ME?!??!?! HIDING OUT?!?!?! _

"I didn't realize I was… hiding out." Megumi ground out.

"Well, either way, you should try to be more noticeably."

_This is why I divorced him! He's such a pain in the ass! An overwhelmingly handsome and charming pain the ass…_

"Look, Nick…"

"Dr. Takani." He corrected.

"Dr. Takani… In my opinion I was NOT hiding out. I was waiting for you to send me a patient!"

"You know what, I really have to go, but we'll continue this at dinner tonight. Maybe 8-ish?" Nick grinned, and ran off before Megumi could say yes or no. She had to restrain herself from grabbing the nearest sharp metal object and hurling it at him.

_I wonder if I'd be the next head of the ER if he died…_

oooOoooOoooOooo

"I feel kinda bad…" Misao mumbled as she chewed on her slice of pizza.

"Why?" Kaoru asked.

"You look like you really wanted that pineapple."

"Ya don't say." Kaoru said dryly.

"Kaoru, you're not angry with me are you?" Misao inched closer.

"Angry? Angry?!?!?! There is a fungus on _my_ half of the pizza!" Kaoru yelled.

"What?!?!"

"This! What. Is. This!" Kaoru held up a small piece of Mushroom.

"It's mushroom."

"No, it's FUNGUS! And it's on my half!" Kaoru growled, flinging the mushroom at Misao, who promptly caught it, and popped it in her mouth.

"You are way too critical. It's only pizza." Misao reasoned.

SMACK

And again Kaoru stormed away; leaving behind an even more pissed off Misao, cluthing her poor head.

oooOoooOoooOooo

"You do realize that you own your own house, right?" Kaoru said as she watched her older sister pick at the pizza.

"Don't you enjoy spending time with me?"

"Not when you eat my food." Kaoru grumbled.

"Well it's not like it's good food! Don't you go to the supermarket anymore?"

Misao coughed loudly, and Kaoru just chewed harder on her food.

"So, why did you leave work early again? I thought you loved you job. The long hours, the cranky patients, the smell of sickness…" Misao said once she got over her coughing fit.

"Nick won't send me any patients, so I decided to leave." Megumi said, carefully leaving out her "date" with him at 8.

"He is such a jerk! A blonde haired, blue eyed, American jerk, with an ass to kill." Misao said, nodding resolutely.

"Why is he back in Japan anyway? He only came here to do some studies, and then he moved to England. Why come back here? The only thing he had here was…" Kaoru mumbled the last word of the statement, and quickly shoved pizza in her mouth.

"The only thing he had was what?" Misao asked, poking Kaoru. Kaoru gave a sharp shake of her head. "No, really, say it! I wanna know."

"Shut up Misao." Kaoru said pointedly.

"Don't tell me to shut up! I want to know what you were going to say!!!"

"You are such an idiot!!! Do I have to spell it out or something—"

"Me," Megumi said quietly.

"What?" Misao said, stopping her hand mid motion from throw her pizza slice at Kaoru.

"The only thing he had here was me." Megumi sighed.

"Oh…" Misao said softly. Kaoru took this moment to kick Misao.

Megumi felt the blood drained out of her face._ Did Nick come back for me?_


	8. Dinner and a Proposition

I hope someone out there is still reading…Anyway, the beginning is light hearted fun, but later on it gets a lil more serious. Hope yal like it.

Ooo, BTW, I'm concerned that Megumi is a bit (a lot) OOC in this chapter. So, tell me what you think and I'll try to edit it accordingly.

Disclaimer: I don't own RK

* * *

_I must be insane_, Megumi thought to herself as she sat in her car. It was 7:55 and Megumi couldn't find the will power to step out of her car and into the parking lot. In her mind she kept hearing a little voice say, '_You can't go in there!'_ While another voice retorted, '_Don't be such a coward!'_ It wouldn't be so bad if he had picked any other restaurant, but he didn't pick any other restaurant. He picked their restaurant. The restaurant where they had their first date, the restaurant where he proposed… the restaurant where he told her he wanted a divorce.

In need of a definite pick-me-up, Megumi grabbed her cell phone and called Kaoru's house.

"Ello?" Misao chirped over the phone

"Hi!" Megumi said, trying to sound extra cheerful.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Something IS wrong."

"Why do people keep saying that to me?" Megumi asked exasperatedly, remembering Mindy's identical comment earlier that day.

"Because you won't fess up?"

"Misao, trust me, there's nothing to confess."

"Then why the hell do you sound that way?"

"What way!"

"As if something's wrong."

"But nothing's wrong!"

"Doesn't sound that way to me." Misao mumbled.

"MISAO! NOTHING IS WRONG!" Megumi yelled.

"OK OK! YOU DON'T GOTTA DEAFEN ME!"

"Sorry." Megumi immediately quieted. She couldn't believe she just yelled at Misao. She normally wasn't this tense. In fact, she usually considered herself to be a very calm person, but all of a sudden it was like everything annoyed her. '_Breathe, Megumi. Breathe_,' She told herself.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. What do you want anyway?"

"What?"

"What did you call for?"

"Uh…" What _did_ she call for? "I just wanted to thank Kaoru for the pizza... So, can I speak to Kaoru… to… thank her…?" Megumi mumbled.

"Sure!"

In the background Megumi distinctly heard Misao say "Something's wrong, but Megumi won't say what. Maybe you can talk to her."

Megumi put Misao on her "top 5 people to kill when within reach" list.

"Hey, Megumi." Kaoru said, trying to hide her concern.

"Hey Kaoru." Megumi said, now thoroughly pissed off. "Sorry, I've got to go."

"What?" Kaoru said surprised.

In the background, Megumi heard Misao say "What? What happened!"

"I'm late to a… meeting." Megumi said, since it wasn't exactly a lie.

"With who?" Kaoru asked.

"A colleague. It's really important actually, so I really have to go."

"Then, why did you call?"

"To say thanks for the pizza."

"Oh."

"Bye Kao-chan."

Before hanging up, Megumi clearly heard Kaoru say "Something is **definitely** wrong."

* * *

"You're late!" Nick exclaimed from his seat.

"Sorry." Megumi apologized, quickly claiming the chair across from him. "I got caught up in something."

"Well, at least you made it. I ordered you a dry martini. That's still your favorite drink, right?" He motioned to where the drink sat.

"Yes." Megumi said quietly. She sipped at the drink, praying it would give her courage.

"You seem nervous." Nick smiled.

_The smile of a bastard._

"I must admit that I am nervous, I mean, of all the restaurants to pick…"

"I know, but I thought dinning here might be a sign of friendship. Me and you being on the same side, I guess."

"Look, Nick…"

"You can't call me that anymore."

"Why are you here?" Megumi said, completely ignoring his comment.

"What do you mean?"

"You moved to England, you said you loved it there. I even remember you telling me you **hated** Japan. So, why come back?"

"Meg, we just got here, do we have to do this now?."

"Please, Nick…"

"You can't call me that anymore."

"I wanted that job and I worked really hard for it. If you had any decency in you you'd go work somewhere else." Inside Megumi was cheering for herself. She had stuck to the plan: Ignore everything he says, lay it all out on the line, stay calm, and most importantly, don't cry.

"It's not that big of a deal."

"Not that big of a deal! You stole my job! You have no idea what I went through for that job! One moment I'm working hard, barely getting enough sleep, and then all of a sudden you show up, and I'm sitting in the doctor's lounge doing nothing! I'm the most qualified person there, and I'm sitting on the side lines watching you help people! Nick…"

"For the last time, you can't call me that." Nick's brown eyes were glaring at Megumi at this point. It had only been a mere minute and all ready both were completely angry at each other.

"Then what the fuck do you want me to call you!" Megumi nearly yelled in frustration.

"Are you ready to order…?" A young waiter asked. Megumi felt her entire body flush red. How long had he been standing there, listening to her rant on and on? Her head swung around the room and realized that they had a lot of eyes focused on them.

"I'll have the lobster, and the lady will have a steak with a small salad on the side, rather than the potatoes." Nick told the waiter.

"Who gave you permission to order for me?" Megumi said, very much angry.

"It's what you always order." He said simply.

"Give me the potatoes, forget the salad." Megumi said to the waiter. He wasn't her husband, hell, he wasn't her anything! He had no right to order for her!

"Yes miss."

"Meg, maybe you should calm down." Nick said, placing his hand on hers.

"Maybe you should be less of a jackass." Megumi snatched her hand back violently.

"How are we going to have a nice dinner if you keep being so negative?"

"I just want an answer, that's all." Megumi took a deep breathe to calm herself down and regain her poise. "Just tell me why you'rehere."

Nick took a sip of his drink and began buttering a bread roll in silence.

Megumi could feel her impatience pooling in her stomach, making her ill. Let's just say that patience may be a virtue, but it wasn't one of _her_ virtues.

"Jesus Christ! Are you here to piss me off? To try and get me back? To prove something? What! What do you want! Why are you in Japan!" Megumi said, waving her arms around frantically, unable to mask how completely upset she felt.

Nick looked at her blankly.

"Nick…" Megumi murmured, pleading.

"Doctor Takani." He corrected. Megumi visibly twitched.

"I care about all my patients, and I know how to treat them properly. I was just a student when we were together, but now I'm a doctor, and I'm a damn good one too! I deserve that job. I've worked tirelessly for it. If you still cared about me, even a little, you'd let me have your position. It's not right that you just swooped in and took it from me. It's not fair!"

"Life isn't fair, Meg."

"Will you stop calling me Meg? If I can't call you Nick, then there is no way in hell you can call me Meg!" Megumi all but shouted, now the entire restaurant really was looking at her.

"Megumi, I see where you're coming from, but it's not my fault I was chosen over you." Nick said in a quietly patronizing tone.

"Screw this. It's like talking to a wall." Megumi threw down her napkin, chugged down her martini, and stormed out of the restaurant. It wasn't until she reached her car that she noticed Nick was following her.

"Megumi, stop it! Stop for a second!"

"What?" She said haughtily, turning to look at him.

"I'll quit if you do one thing."

"…" Megumi stared at him for a full minute, and against her common sense, felt hope.

_He had been listening!He's willing toquit for me!_

While there were still doubts lurking in the back of her mind, Megumi couldn't help but be excited. After all,he said there was a possibility that she could have her dream jobback.

Before she could speak Nick's lips were pressed to hers, his body pushing her against her car door. He was kissing her hard and fast, and Megumi was too dazed to stop him. She heard herself moan into his mouth, and kissed him back fiercely. She couldsee him in her mind's eye: his brown eyes, his tall, thin, relaxed body, his standard smirk on his face. She pushed herself harder against him and he groaned deeply. Her hands instinctively went up to comb through his long messy brown hair, but, to her surprise,it wasn'tthe messy mass of hair she had envisioned.

Nick's body jerked back immediately, "Jeez, Meg. You're going to mess up my hair cut."

Megumi blushed heavily. Why did she think Nick was Sano?

"You never kissed me like that before." Nick smiled, despite frantically trying to fix his mussed hair.

"It was a mistake." Megumi choked out. Why wouldn't Sano get out of her head, out of her system… out of her heart? He was a rooster that she barely knew! It didn't make any sense.

"One night is all I ask. After that, you can have the ER." Nick whispered seductively. Megumi was so engrossed in her thoughts about Sano that she nearly missed what Nick had said. She looked at him for a while, making sure that she had heard correctly. Nick flashed a smile and began to move closer to her. Megumi held up her hand to stop him.

"I'd rather have a root canal in hell." Megumi said clearly, each word laced with pure bitchiness. In anger, she yanked her car door open, and sat herself inside.

"I'm still your boss, Meg!" Nick caught the door as she was about to slam it closed.

"Don't call me that." She ground out.

"One night, and I'm gone, for good. I'll give you till next week to decide."

"And what if I don't say yes?"

"Like I said, I'm still your boss. I'm sure there are other hospitals out there that would love to have you." Nick smiled maliciously. He watched her with cold, dark eyes, making sure the statement hit home. When a tear rolled down Megumi's pale cheek Nick laughed and turned to leave.

Safely locked inside her car, Megumi thought, _One night..._ The possibility didn't seem _too_ bad. However, even as she thought the situation through rationally, even as she drove in silence, even as she lightly sang alongwith the radio, tears slipped out of her eyes.

**Everything hurts.**

**Life's never fair.**

**Sometimes it's easier**

**To pretend nothing's there.**

**Ignore the problem,**

**Make it fade away.**

**Just smile and nod,**

**Watch everything change.**


End file.
